Changes start out good
by rexassassin00
Summary: 17 year old Astrid hofferson Is a movie actress, she has to move to a the town called berk. she will be staying for a year and half, Maybe permanently, To play In movies. But there's this boy she notices next door that she meets that changes her life for the better. The cover Image I'm using belongs to sharpie91 on deviantART, So please don't say I stole It. Maybe a futuristic AU
1. Chapter 1

** Well hello everyone who views this is a modern AU where astrid is movie actress and travels to a small town called berk, a 3 and a half hour flight from where she lives. **

** DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, DREAMWORKS OWNS HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

** This is going to be mainly hiccup and astrids pov throughout the story so if it gets confusing just bare with me, its kind an ocd thing for me to know and to list who's pov it is, now on with the story. Oh and big thanx to **NightFuryGetDown14 for helping me with the title.

0000(astrid pov)

It was a long day and i just arrived at my house from a long flight to this small town, it was small but it was nice town, im an actress for movies so i got a house to stay in this time because i will be staying a year and a half maybe even longer, i thought about staying permanently but i don't know yet, im here with my friend tiffany but i call her tiff for short, anyway i just got here and im just now starting to unpack.

"astrid can you get the other boxes" Tiffany asked as she walked in the house with another box.

"how many left" I asked

"just one big one and one small one" She replied.

"sure" I said as got up from my chair and went out to the moving truck we had to rent and grabbed the last 2 boxes, i stopped and looked down the hill our house and a couple others were built, it seemed like a nice area, nice houses, quiet, and the best part was the sunset i was watching right now, the sky was a mix of different shades of orange and yellow and a bit of pink.

"nice to see your enjoying the sunset while im inside unpacking our boxes" Tiffany said as she walked up and stood next to me.

"sorry" Was all i said, but then something else caught my eye movement in the house next to ours, when i looked over i saw a teen that looked to be my age with auburn hair, green eyes, and freckles. The only reason i could see his green eyes and auburn hair and his freckles was because he was pulling a garbage can down his lawn and what little remaining sun was shining directly into his face.

"so you noticed the neighbor" I heard tiffany say over my shoulder, i shrugged and walked into our house with the boxes.

"whats in the smaller box" I asked trying to avoid an awkward conversation about that boy next door.

"just this weeks fan mail" Tiffany got up and went to the kitchen and pulled out a box of cereal.

"so we going out to eat or we having cereal" She asked me

"nah lets just eat here" I grabbed the cereal and pulled the milk from out of the refrigerator.

"hey astrid have you looked in your room yet"

"no i haven't but after im done il go look" I said as poured milk into my bowl

0000(hiccups pov)

I was taking the garbage can out since tomorrow is tuesday and tuesday is garbage day, when i saw a moving truck and a car, i heard two people talking but when i looked up they were gone but one of them their voice was so familiar i feel like iv heard it before, i thought to my self. I shrugged it off and pulled the garbage can onto the concrete road for the garbage truck to pick up, and i walked back to my house.

"garbage is out mom" I said as i passed my mother valka.

"did you see the moving truck outside, were going to have neighbors, the previous owners finally sold the house" Valka said as she opened the oven and put metal tray with cookies for desert after dinner.

"yes mom i saw the moving truck...who is moving in anyway" I asked curiously.

"i don't know you'll have to wait and see, i heard them arguing about visiting the the other people that live here"

"so whats for dinner" i asked because i was getting hungry.

"well i made your favorite hamburger helper, and this time when we went shopping we bought the triple cheese" I was going to ask a question about the neighbors but when my mom said she made hamburger helper i forgot to ask

"YES finally" i yelled as i ran up the stairs into my room to feed my cat toothless, i opened the door to my room and toothless was curled up on my bed. "hey bud its time to get up i got your food" I said as i shook the cat food bag by the door that leads out to the balcony that is on the side of my house where my desk is.

0000(Astrid's house)

"astrid lets go meet the neighbors" Tiffany said as she put on her shoes.

"do we have to" I groaned because i didn't want to get off the couch and because i am editing a video to post to youtube. I started youtube a about a year and a half ago and iv been doing vlogs every week about my life, about new movies im going to be playing on, and about who i meet and what i do when i travel to other states.

"yes we have to go meet them" She said as she picked up her phone and keys and was opening the door.

"fine" i grumbled as i put on my shoes. Normally i would argue with her but im to tired to argue with tiffany at the moment. We walked out the door and over to the neighbors.

We knocked twice and we heard some one hold on im coming. A minute or 2 later the door opened and there was a women standing in the door way.

"hi im Tiffany were the people that moved in next door and we thought it would be nice if we come over and introduced our selves" the woman standing in the door way opened the door more and said.

"im valka but you can call me val" She shook hands with both of us and said. "some on inside i just made some cookies and orange soda if you'd like.

This time i spoke instead of tiffany "sure id love some orange soda is my favorite"

Val laughed and said. "our whole family likes orange soda" When we entered the house it was huge there was a big living room with a huge tv and a table with a laptop and a desktop and a big kitchen with island in the middle where the stove and oven is.

"there you can sit down down on the couch" Val said then walked into the kitchen and brought back a plate of chocolate chip cookies and 2 glasses of orange soda.

"here you go" Val said and sat the cookies and orange soda on the table in the middle of the living room next to us.

"thank you val" Me and tiffany said at the same time.

"your welcome...are you girls taking a vacation here or are you just moving into a new house in a new area" Val asked us.

"were here for a job thing but from what its been its a nice place and we talked about staying" I said, i heard someone up stairs and i was wondering if it was that auburn haired boy i saw earlier, ever since i saw him iv been waiting to meet him, that's when i heard someone someone say.

"hey mom who you talking to" The same boy i saw earlier come down the stairs but he didn't notice us sitting across the room.

"hiccup perfect timing i was talking to the people who moved in next door they decided to come bye and say hi" Val said as she pointed her finger across the room. The boy turned his head and i saw his eyes widen and his jaw was hanging down

"uhhhh huuuh huuuh" He made a groaning noise and collapsed on the floor.

"val is he ok he just fell over on the floor" I asked

"what did he do" Val said as she walked out of the kitchen and looked at hiccup laying on the floor, now that i think about it hiccup is a weird name. Val picked up hiccup and sat him on the chair where he just slumped over.

0000

We talked about different things, its been about 15 minutes and hiccup is still slumped over in that chair and im wondering if hes going to get up, lucky me he made a groaning noise and lifted his head up and yawned but as soon as he looked over at me he stopped moving and just stared at me until val said something

"hiccup your awake say hi to the neighbors" Val said but hiccup just turned his head and looked around then said

"h-h-hello" He stuttered.

"hi hiccup" I said and he went all wide eyed and stuttered again

"h-how do you k-k-know my n-name" He stuttered again

"your mom val said you your name hiccup earlier" i answered then i got an idea because i could tell he was nervous around us, it was pretty funny actually. I whispered in tiffany's ear "tiffany is it alright if i have hiccup show me around while you and val talk"

"i guess just don't be out to late, wait why do you want to go look at the town"

"look at him hes all red and nervous and who knows maybe in make a friend in real life instead of on twitter or instagrahm" I said while i pulled out my phone and checked the time, it was 6:24 in the afternoon.

"fine fine just don't be to late" I walked over to val and asked her

"val i want to go look around town do you mind if i take hiccup with me since im sure he knows his way around here" She looked over at hiccup and said

"hiccup do you mind showing her around town so she can get familiar with this area" I looked at hiccup and smiled and his face got all red.

"s-s-sure i g-g-guess i can" He got up and grabbed a brown vest and walked over to the door with me.

"we'll be back in a bit" I said as we walked out the door. we walked to the street and hiccup asked.

"w-were do you w-want to go" Hiccup stuttered.

I just smiled and said "what school do you go to"

"i-i-i go to b-b-berk high academy" He said

Wow his mom was right he is nervous and shy around people i thought to myself, people arent usually nervous around me, i guess he is but its time to fix that. "ok well we'll start at the school and do you have any parks around here" I really hope they have a park around here that would be awesome.

"t-there arent a-a-any parks b-b-but i found a-a-a place i call the cove" His stuttering is cute i thought to myself

"whats at the place you call the cove" I asked him.

"i-i-its a place i found while exploring t-t-the forest b-b-but i cant t-t-take you now its to dark" Hiccup said

Hmmmm the cove sounds like a fun place but i guess i will have to ask him to take me later. "ok we'll go there tomorrow can you show me the school and the rest of the neighborhood" I asked him.

"y-y-yeah s-s-sure" He said as he started walking down the road

0000(hiccups pov)

I cant believe it Astrid hofferson was in my house and i fainted, i humiliated my self so bad, and now im giving her a tour of the this area how could that possibly go wrong.

I just hope we don't run into my cousin snotlout, his real name is scott but everyone calls him snotlout. Were near the school and i think there is a park there and i heard astrid talking about wanting to go to a park, better tell her.

"h-h-hey astrid since were h-h-here at the s-s-school i remember t-t-there's a park around the c-c-corner to the left" She turned left and started walking towards the park

"cool, is there a swing set there" She asked me

"i-i-i think s-s-so" I heard her laugh

"hiccup why are you so shy" She turned and looked me in the eyes

"i-i would probably lie right know b-b-but i its not in m-m-my personality, well for one y-y-your my favorite movie actor and second j-j-just look a-at me"

She looked at up and down. "whats wrong with you"

I just sighed. "d-do you plan on g-g-going to school here"

"yes why" She asked

"i-i-i really don't w-w-want to talk about why im n-n-nervous just wait till you first d-d-day of school you'll f-f-find out why"

"ok" Was all she said and we walked a few more yards and we were at the park entrance, i saw this really cool tree, ill look at it while she does what she wants to do in the park

When we got to the park astrid stopped and turned to me.

"hiccup this park is amazing" I looked at hiccup and he smiled, there was a tennis and basketball court to the left and a playground and swing set to the right and straight in front of us was a small pond with benches around it.

Astrid ran to the swings and started swinging on them. "h-hey astrid im g-g-going to go to the f-f-front of the park ill be r-r-right back" turned around and started walking towards the front of the park

"ok but why are you going back to the front" I yelled at hiccup while he was walking.

"i-i-i want to g-g-go look at something" Hiccup yelled as he turned back around and started walking the other way

Hopefully i can find that little tree i saw over here near the entrance and i can draw it really quickly without being disturbed, not that astrid would disturb me i just need a minute to process the fact that astrid, the big time movie star is living next to me and im giving her a tour of the main area. But no i don't moment of silence, of course snotlout is waiting fro me at the entrance.

"hello toothpick" Snotlout said as i felt my arms be pulled back and tied together

"hello scott" I said then spat on his shoe.

"the names snotlout" he yelled then punched the side of my head and i my head started spinning.

"i don't care scott" He yelled and punched me a few more times and my left eye closed and was throbbing along with my head.

"well you better learn your place and my name" He kicked me in the stomach and i hit the ground struggling to breath as he kicked me again.

"would you go away im tired of you" I wheezed.

"you know what tuff hes right i am tired of him" He kicked my stomach and pulled me up to eye level.

"weakling" Then he slapped me and after that i saw him walk away then i blacked out after that

0000(back with astrid)

"what is taking him so long he said he was just going to be a few minutes" I said as i pulled out my phone and checked the time, it is 6:54 "hes been gone for like 10 or 15 minutes i better go look for him its getting dark.

I ran towards the park entrance where hiccup said he was going. As i ran towards the front of the park i didn't see hiccup but was soon asi reached the front of the park right near the open gates i saw hiccup on the ground, i knew it was him because of the green shirt and brown vest. I ran over to him and when i rolled him over on his back he he had bruises all over his face and he was bleeding from the side of his head.

"hiccup wake up" I shook his shoulder but there was no response. I sat on my knees and sat proped his head up in my hands and then i pulled my phone out and called tiffany

"hi astrid you need something"

"yes grab val get in the car and come to berk high academy val should where it is" I said quickly

"hold on calm down and speak slower what happened"

"i asked hiccup to take me to a park and i started swinging on the swings and hiccup said he was going to look at something really quick and he didn't come back after 10 minutes so i went to look for him and when i got to the park entrance i found him laying on the ground with bruises all over him and the side of his head hes bleeding" I should be calm but iv only dealt with these situations in a movie set not in real life and i was starting to panic.

"ok were on our way, is he responding to you, astrid"

"no he's just lying here, im holing his up on my knees" I saw a truck pull up and two people exit and started running toward me,

"were here" I heard thru my phone speaker.

"i know now hurry up and help me" I said as val knelt down and looked at his head.

"astrid can you help me carry him im pretty sure he's got a concussion" Val said as she stood up and grabbed hiccups legs and i held his head.

"is this something we should get a doctor to look at" I asked

"no we just need to get him back to the house and into bed, then he should wake up in a few hours it all depends on his body he could wake up in an hour he could wake up in 5 minutes i don't" val said as we reached the car and opened up the door and sat him inside and buckled him in.

"val im really sorry this i didn't know a simple walk around town could get hiccup beat up and..."val cut me off

"its fine im not going to blame you who ever did this is to blame, speaking of which this has always been a peaceful place, who would do this" Val said as she looked around then got in the driver seat of the car and i got in the back with hiccup and tiffany went in the passenger seat.

"astrid when did you find hiccup" Tiffany asked from the front of the car.

"i don't know i was on the swings when hiccup said he was going to go look at something in the front of the park and he after that i asked him why he was going up there he said he hasn't been to the park for awhile and he wanted to go look at something, and that's about it why" I asked

"just asking" She said back.

"we'll ask hiccup when he wakes up, astrid tiffany do you mind watching hiccup for awhile i need to go pick up my husband from work" Val asked us.

"of course ill watch him while your gone its my fault he got hurt if we hadn't go..." Val cut me off again.

"this was not your fault there would have been no way for you to know this happened" Val turned the corner and we drove into teh drive way of my house and let us out.

"if he wakes up don't let him sit up keep him as still as you can i don't know how bad the concussion is if his doesn't remember what happens or if his speech is slurred and he cant talk right call me, tiffany has my number.

"ok we will" And with that val backed out of the drive way and took off.

0000

**Well here is chapter 1 of changes start out good, tell me what you think in a review of a pm or don't. The next chapter will start as soon as this one is posted.**

**-rexassassin sighning out SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**


	2. Chapter 2

** Changes start out good chapter 2**

** Well here's chapter 2 hope everyone that views likes and enjoys it, if not then go find another story there are alot of AU story's better than mine like my friend **NightFuryGetDown14 **he has a AU called hospital memories and i like it alot so if you don't like my story go check him out hes a good writer. Just a note this story is bit more mushy, astrid isent mean to hiccup and then becomes friends, she notices hiccup before he notices her.**

** DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOU DRAGON, DREAMWORKS OWNS HOW TOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

** Any way back to the story**

0000

After Val backed out of the drive way we took Hiccup inside our house and put him In our house and laid him down In my bed because our couch was only half of It was assembled and we needed some place to lay him so we can ice the bruises on his face, stomach, and sides.

"do you think he'll be fine" Tiffany asked as she sat down next to me and handed me a pack of baby wipes.

"I don't know Val said to keep him from moving and don't let him sit up.

"I wonder why anyone would want to beat Hiccup up hes so cute and small" Tiffany said as she put some ice on his side.

"did I really just hear that right" I just stared at Tiffany.

"what, what did I say"

"you called Hiccup cute and small" Tiffany made a confused face.

"you have to admit he Is cute" She gestured to him laying in my bed.

"yes I know hes cute but small really, hes half a foot taller than me" I said as I wiped up some blood of his nose and lip.

"so you do admit hes cute" Tiffany said with a smug grin.

"shut up Tiff" I crossed my arms and looked at hiccup.

"hahahahaha Astrid likes hiccup" Tiffany sing songed while laughing.

"no I do not I just said hes cute that's all" I do kinda like Hiccup, hes so nervous and shy but its cute and hes nice, But she doesn't need to know that, but the heat rising in my neck might be a dead give away

"oh just admit It I can see It In your eyes and your blushing" when I started blushing more she just laughed.

"no" I said as I got up and walked down stairs to get some more ice. I opened the freezer grabbed the ice tray and broke the ice and put three cubes in a small towel and rolled up so it wouldn't be freezing cold, And when I walked upstairs and I didn't see Tiffany.

"Tiffany hey were did you go" I asked looking around.

"over here" I placed the ice on his eye and turned around and Tiffany was standing in front of a door way that I didn't notice before.

"what's Tn there" I asked, Walking over to the door and peeking inside I saw about a 15 foot hall hall way, In the left side of the hallway there was a closet and on the right side of the hallway there was a double vanity sink and at the end of the hallway opened up into a big bathroom.

"the master bathroom" Tiffany said as she walked back into the bathroom and closed the door, I walked in and went into closet, It was pretty big.

"Astrid come look at this" I heard Tiffany say from the In the bathroom. I walked out and went to the bathroom and Tiffany had a plastic box in her hand.

"what Is It" I asked.

"look at the mirror" I looked at the mirror and when Tiffany clicked the button the rime of the mirror let up a sky blue color.

"who ever owned this house previously installed eel wire into the side of the mirror.

"whats eel wire" I asked her.

"Its the stuff that's lighting up from the mirror, Its a type of wire that lights up when you turn It on" She said while putting the controller for the eel wire, The controller was connected to the eel wire and It had a long cord so she had to fold it up and sat It In a little indent in the wall that fit the controller perfectly.

"that's pretty cool Tiff but I gotta go back out and watch Hiccup, you can have fun In here, Oh and the closet Is pretty cool Its got drawers and cabinets and pull out desk built into the wall" I said as I walked back out of the room and back to the chair desk right under my window and I opened up my laptop to check my twitter and instagrahm.

when I checked my instagrahm I looked thru my messages and replied to half of them then said to everyone Ill respond to the rest tomorrow so I checked my twitter and did the same.

I went thru the list of people who follow me and I came across a picture of Hiccup so I clicked on It I found a some of his favorite things to do and other stuff and I looked thru his profile and didn't find much, After reading a few posts they were all about me, well more about new movies I was staring In, They dated back over 2 years, His fist post was about the first movie I played In, A couple months before I turned 16.

I looked some of Hiccups post for another 20 minutes. At first I thought he knew everyone pretty well but I saw he had 0 friends on twitter and 0 friends on instagrahm. I saw he sent me a friend request a couple days ago so I accepted It and then signed off and shut down my laptop

"hey Astrid Hiccup up yet" I heard Tiffany call from downstairs

"no hes still laying here" I yelled back to her. I got up from my desk and walked over to my bed and and grabbed the melting ice and walked back downstairs to the kitchen. "has val called at all" I said as I put the ice cubes In the sink and opened the freezer to get more ice then went back up stairs and put the ice back on his eye.

0000(20 minutes later)

"uhhh wha happen" Hiccup grumbled and tried to get up but I pushed him back down.

"Hiccup you need to stay down and stay as still as possible" He blinked his eyes a few times and looked around the room

"where am I and why Is the clock spinning on the wall" He said as he stared at the clock

"the clocks not spinning" I looked at the clock and back at him confused. Then It hit me val said he got a concussion. "Hiccup how many fingers am I holding up" I asked as held up 3 fingers.

"six" He squinted his eyes. "no 5"

"hey Tiff can you call Val, Hiccup woke up" I said then turned to Hiccup. "Hiccup do you know who I am" I asked.

"yeah your Astr-Astrid" He said after a second of pronouncing my name.

"good, Now do you remember what happened" I asked.

"no all I remember Is going to the park and meeting you... ughhh why does my head hurt" he held his hands to his head and groaned.

"tiff did you call val" I asked, Tiffany walked came up the stairs and looked at me then Hiccup.

"yep shes on her way...does he remember me" Tiff pointed a finger at Hiccup.

"uh your...Tiffany...right" I looked at Hiccup's confused eyes and It was so adorable, Ok not the time to think about how cute hiccup is, I thought to myself

"yes Hiccup that's Tiffany" I said with a small laugh.

"what happened" he asked again, Before I could answer Tiffany started talking

"how far back do you remember" She asked

"uh...I remember walking into the park but after that I don't know" He answered.

Tiffany was silent for a moment then said. "well you took Astrid into the park and you both started making out then when you both finished your make out session and you guys started to leave some guy jumped you and beat you up

It took me a second to realize what she said and Hiccups mouth was hanging open and he was blushing crimson. "Tiffany we did not do that, Stop messing around" I slapped her arm after I said stop messing around

"Hiccup that's not what happened, After we got into the park I ran over to the swings and you said you wanted to go look at something in the park entrance and after 10 or 15 minutes I got up and went looking for you but when I found you you were laying on your stomach, So I called Tiff and I had her and val pick us up" I got up and looked out my window when I heard a car pull up.

"looks like your moms back with your dad" I looked over and Hiccup was pale and his eyes widened.

"oh no not my dad crap crap crap" I heard Hiccup whisper to himself.

"Hiccup whats a matter" I asked him.

"n-n-nothing, Nothings wrong" He started stuttering again.

Tiffany walked back down stairs and I heard them talking but I didn't pay attention. Tiffany walked back up stairs a looked at Hiccup

"dude Hiccup your dad is huge" Tiffany said.

"that's why most of the town refers to him as Stoick the vast" As soon as Tiffany started talking about Hiccup's father Hiccup started getting paler and paler so I something is wrong.

"Hiccup whats going on just a second ago your face was red and now your paler than a ghost" I asked.

Hiccup sighed and then said "lets just say when I was born and as I grew I wasn't what my father expected or wanted" I just stared at him confused.

"Ill be right back" I said as I went down stairs and went over to the door and opened It "Valka"

"yes Astrid" She turned around to me.

"Hiccups up do you want to talk with him" I asked.

"well just take him tonight but can you watch him tomorrow while Im gone just incase something happens, I need to go shopping and to some other places" I thought about It for a second then I thought Hiccup can stay with use that way I can ask him some questions and get to know him better.

"why doesn't Hiccup just stay the night here that way we can get to know him a bit better, If that's fine with you"

"sure I guess that's fine, I just don't want him to be burden to you" She said as she glanced back to her house.

"Hiccup a burden, Not possible, Hes the only other friend I have besides Tiffany that in the real world, All my other friends are just random people on twitter that I talk to sometimes" I said, Because honestly Its true.

"ok but he becomes trouble just send him back over, He has keys and were pretty heavy sleepers so It should be fine" Valka said with a smile as she said goodbye and walked back into her house, I did the same going back into my room.

I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. "Hiccup now that the parents problem Is fixed start talking"

"a-a-about what" He stuttered.

"about your father, What did you mean you wasn't what he expected or wanted" I asked as I asked as I sat down In the chair across from my bed.

"huuuh well I might as well get It done and over with...take a look at me what do you see" He said as he held out his arms

"a really nice cute boy" Tiffany said.

Hiccup's face went red. "ahhh...thank you but not what I meant I mean look at arms and my chest and well just all of me, What do you see" He asked agian.

"I see arms, Legs, A head, A torso and feet" Tiffany said but I cut her off before she could answer because i caught onto what he was trying to tell us.

"I see that your skinny, I get It now your not like your dad, Your not big and strong, Your skinny and not strong, But not weak that's why you were so nervous around me because your embarrassed about how you look" When I looked at him he didn't look at me he just put his head down.

"that's exactly why I'm nervous and shy around you" Hiccup said It like he didn't belong in the same room as me.

"well you need to stop, How am I going to talk to my friend when hes so nervous of shy that he can barely talk around me" I said as I sat down In front of him and smiled, He looked up at me and gave me a small smile. "Your staying the night here so what are we gonna do" I asked as i looked to Hiccup then Tiffany then back to Hiccup.

0000

**Well there's chapter 2 and as soon as I post this Im going to start chapter 3 so thank you to anyone who view and enjoys. And thank you again to **NightFuryGetDown14 **for pointing out a few errors i made.**

** -rexassassin00 signing out SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Changes start out good chapter 3**

** NOTE: If there Is a movie name In this chapter you'v never heard of don't bother looking them up I made them up just for the chapter, But If any of the names put in here happen's to be a real movie that I don't know about someone tell me in either a review or pm so I can change the name.**

** Well here Is chapter 3 hope everyone enjoys. And as always review, Views, Follows, Favorites are appreciated.**

0000(mostly Astrid pov, Sorry for people who get confused or like It when Its Hiccup's or a 3rd person point of view)

"your staying the night here so what are we gonna do" I asked as I looked to Hiccup then to Tiffany then back to Hiccup.

"we could watch movies and have popcorn" Tiffany suggested

"maybe, Hiccup what do you think we should do" I asked him.

"do like to re watch the movies you play In" When Hiccup said that It gave me an idea.

"yeah, Me and Tiff like to re watch my movies alot except the new one I played In a few weeks back, Id like to see that one again" I said as I messed with my fingers.

"which one was the new one, I haven't seen the newest movie you played In" Hiccup asked us.

"the newest movie I played In was crash landing" Hiccup pulled out his iphone and was typing something.

"yep got It, Do you have a laptop and a HDMI cord we can use" Hiccup asked us.

"what do you have and yes we have an HDMI cord, When ever we travel we always bring them so that we can stream or watch movies downloaded to my laptop, Now what did you get" I asked again, I raised my head up to try and see what hiccup was doing on his phone.

"if we hurry I can stream your movie through your laptop and then we can use your HDMI cable to stream it through your tv" Hiccup said as he started to get up.

"well what are we waiting for lets go" I said as I got up and went down the stairs, Hiccup and Tiffany following soon after.

0000(hiccups pov)

We agreed on watching the last movie Astrid played In and we were lucky I found a website that was streaming the movie. We got the HDMI cable to work so we started to watch the movie. But 10 minutes from the end Astrid decided to fall asleep...and guess where she fell asleep at, She laid her head half on my shoulder half on my chest because I was slouched back on the chair so i was at a good enough angle that when she fell asleep her head landed right on me, Not that I'm complaining about It but It was awkward because Tiffany was sitting in a chair right next to astrid.

"hey Tiff" I whispered, She turned her head and got a smug grin on her face.

"hold still I'm totally recording this and showing this to here tomorrow" She jumped up and pulled out her phone and took a few pictures before i could say anything and then she started recording.

"Hiccup say hello to the camera" She said as she turned her phone to get a better angle.

I just sat there blushing bright red and stiff as a board, Thankfully Tiffany stopped recording and sat back down and looked at me. "Tiffany can you help me move her without waking her up" I asked In a quiet voice.

"take this chance and enjoy It, Iv been friends with Astrid a long time and she doesn't usually let any boy near her...your the first ya know" She turned her head to look at me.

"Its not that I'm not enjoying It, Believe me after having a crush on her since her first movie I'm enjoying this, Its just that taking advantage of a sleeping girl Is disrespectful and rude especially without that persons permission, And I'm the first " I asked curiously.

"your the first boy she's liked, Most of her friends are other movie stars that she will talk to every once in awhile" I looked back down and astrid was now curled into my side.

"really she doesn't have many friends not even a boyfriend" I asked. I was surprised that she didn't have a boyfriend with being as beautiful as she is.

"nope, She has never had a boyfriend, As far as I know there are a couple of girls that are her friends but no boys" Tiffany pulled out her phone and looked at It for a minute or 2 before turning it off. "ok I'm going to bed goodnight" She said as she got up and started walking towards stairs.

"goodnight" I said just as she reached the door. I scooted over just a bit and Astrid followed scooting further into my side, It took me a few minutes to get into a comfortable position, Astrid still had her legs on the couch and her head was resting right under my arm so i just laid my arm on top of the couch cushion and went to sleep.

0000(Astrid's pov)

I opened my eyes a little bit and the sun was shining but I didn't want to get up so i just curled up further into who ever was right beside me...wait what, I moved around and I could feel someones side and my head was laying just under this person's arm and It was comfortable, I didn't bother looking who It was, I'm to tired to care.

"Well looks like your enjoying laying on someone else" I heard Tiffany say from a few feet away, Probably sitting on the chair next to the couch reading the news paper.

"I'm laying on Hiccup arent I" I asked but I already knew the answer.

"yep, I'm surprised that you haven't pushed him off and punched him yet" She said with small laugh.

"and why would I do that" I grumbled as I curled up further into a ball.

"because all the other boys that tried to be friends with you you'v pushed away" I heard the sound of paper crinkle and then stop.

"yeah well all the other boys weren't even trying to be friends they were flirting with me, Hiccup may be on of my fans but he's not like the other fans, He doesn't freak out and ask for my autograph or a picture, He doesn't try to flirt with me, He hasn't asked me out, He hasn't even tried to showoff" I mumbled just loud enough for here to hear.

"I don't think Hiccup could flirt even If he tried to, He's to modest" Tiffany said as she looked back down to the news paper.

"and how would you know If he's modest or not" I finally opened my eyes but I didn't move from my position curled in Hiccup's side I just turned my head and stared at Tiffany.

"because last night you fell asleep on Hiccup and he asked me to help him move you and I told him to enjoy the moment because you have never let any other boy near you and he said he was enjoying the moment because believe it or not Hiccup over there has had a crush on you since you stared In your first movie, But he said he didn't want to take advantage of a sleeping girl because it was disrespectful and rude" I was shocked at what she said, Hiccup having a crush on me more than 2 years since in 3 months I will be turning 18, The part about how modest he was I didn't know what to say, Iv never heard of anyone being that respectful.

"does he actually like me" I asked her.

"you almost sound hopeful...of course he likes you and judging by what he said I would say he more than likes you" I felt the heat rise up my neck and to my face and Tiffany must of saw it because she just laughed, I tried to hold my blush but I couldn't It was no use.

I opened my mouth to decline anything but she spoke first. "And don't you dare try to deny It I know its true because your blushing and curled into hiccups side like you have been together for years" I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off again. "And I have proof"

"where, let me see it" Tiffany pulled out her phone and messed around with It for a moment then turned It towards me and a video started playing, In the video the room was lit just around the couch, I was curled into hiccups side smiling and snoring quietly and hiccup was blushing bright red and was stiff as a board, And Tiffany was laughing behind the camera.

"see, Now In the future you cant ever deny that you liked hiccup" Tiffany said as she laughed.

"delete it" I yelled and It was loud enough that It made hiccup spring awake and and jump off the couch dragging me along with him, Hiccup landed on his back and i was on top of him, We were both blushing and just staring at each other until we saw light flash and we turned our head to see Tiffany smiling holding up her phone with a picture of me on top of Hiccup. "can I chase her now" I asked.

"we can both chase her if you get of your on my stomach" Hiccup wheezed from underneath me.

"oh...sorry" I said as I got off hiccup and helped him up. When we got up we didn't see Tiffany but the door was open and the keys were gone from their place on the dining room kitchen. "dang it she took the car" I moaned as I sat back down on the chair.

"god I'm so going to get killed" Hiccup grumbled from standing In the door way looking outside.

"why Is that" I asked.

"do I have to tell you" He asked as her turned around and walked back inside.

"well Its you tell me or I make you" I grinned when he blushed and started talking.

"well Its simple, That picture gets posted on twitter, Facebook, Or instagrahm of even sent into the news and when people at school see It they will think I'm dating you and they will be jealous and kill me" He hung his head and sat down at the dinning room table and started mumbling.

" well what If It was true, What If we were dating" I asked.

"Id get killed for sure" he grumbled from the table."then you'd be crowded bye a hole bunch of boys asking you out next time you walk outside"

"so If you were dating me you'd get killed and If you weren't dating me and people saw the picture you'd be killed, So either way you die right" I asked.

"yep, And that's the life of Henry Horrendous Haddock the III" when I heard him say Haddock I thought, where have I heard that name before, Wait who's Henry.

"who's Henry" I asked.

Hiccup chuckled and said "I'm Henry, Or was anyway"

"what do you mean or I was anyway" I asked.

"I really don't want to talk about this, All I can say Is my cousin gave me the name Hiccup and Its stuck ever since I was 10, No one calls me by my real name anymore not even my mom" After he started talking his voice sounded more sad as he went on.

"I'm sorry...what are we going to do about the picture Tiffany took" I asked after small pause.

"well Ill be dead on friday If not thursday" Hiccup grumbled.

"would you stop that you getting going to get killed just because Tiff got a picture of us after we fell on top of each other on the floor and so what If I like you It has nothing to do with other people" Hiccup brought his head back up and turned In his chair.

"ok imagine this a beautiful celebrity like you and a no body just started dating, Do you how much trouble that would cause If that got out into the public" Now that I think about It, It makes sense, But that's not going change my mind about Hiccup.

"I get what your saying but why should It matter who I'm dating" I asked again.

"I don't know It just does, Celebrity's are expected to date some hot, Rich, I got a big mansion along with 20 million dollars kinda celebrity, Someone that everyone knows and loves, you deserve a nice guy, Not a no body that lives In a town In the middle of no where.

Hiccup turned back around and started mumbling about a quick death again, That's where I stepped In."Is that what you think, you think that just because your not rich and famous means you couldn't date me" I was kinda ticked off, I can date who every I want, That's when I got an idea "hiccup Is there a lake In the cove" I asked.

"yeah why" He asked confused.

"Is the water warm" I asked.

"no the water Is cold but there are some hot springs and the water Is pretty clean, Why" He asked again.

I got up from the couch and grabbed Hiccup and pushed him towards the door. "go get a swim suit, Your taking me on a date and were going to the cove" I said as I pushed him to the door.

"A-A-Astrid are you s-s-sure you want to g-g-go with me" He started stuttering.

"yes now go get a get a swim suit, A pair of cloths and a towel" I told him as he stepped onto out porch.

"s-s-should I get anything e-e-else" God he's so adorable when he stutters I thought to my self.

"oh yeah bring your phone were taking pictures and tweeting them so everyone knows that I can date who ever I want I said as I pushed hiccup into his yard and used his key to unlock the door since I took them out of his pants pocket so he wouldn't lose them.

"Astrid t-t-that's not a g-g-good idea" Hiccup tried to stop but I pushed him into his house.

"It Is a good idea now go" He didn't, I glared at him. "don't make me drag you into your own room" I warned, He listened and ran up to his room. A minute later he comes down dressed In swim shorts and his same green t-shirt and a green towel.

"ok I g-g-got my stuff" He stuttered as we walked back into my house where I left Hiccup In the living room, I changed into my light blue bikini and then put my normal day cloths and walked back down stairs where hiccup writing something.

"what are you writing" I asked.

"It might take awhile to get to the cove and I'm pretty sure Tiff posted that picture" I looked at him and he had this panicked look In his eyes.

"and how would you know that" I asked, He held up his phone and It was a twitter page with a picture of me and Hiccup and It said (Astrid's Hofferson first boyfriend?)with a question mark at the end.

"I didn't thing she would do It" Hiccup shook his head and looked towards the door "lets go before Snotlout shows up" Hiccup said in a shaky voice

"who's this Snotlout person you keep talking about" I asked because I heard the name come up a few times.

"Snotlout is my cousin and he's madly In love with you" I said as I put on a trench coat I brought with me and a pair of sun glassed.

"whats so bad about him then" I asked him.

"you see Snotlout could care less If your a nice person, He doesn't care If you like him back, He only likes girls for you looks and he told me If he ever meet you he would sure to impress you and then he'd say some other stuff that I ignored and didn't want to hear" Hiccup said as lead me to a back door to the house.

"wait so he's obsessed with me as a person" I weird that someone would be obsessed with me.

"no he's obsessed with your body and your looks he doesn't care about the rest, He will probably kill me If he sees me we need to go now. I followed Hiccup and he told me this Is a small town and word travels fast so there Is probably a crowd of people up at the house by now.

"are we almost there yet' I whispered to him as we jumped through the trees.

"not yet maybe 10 minutes at the most" Hiccup said as ran and ducked under a branch.

"Hiccup how are you doing that" I asked as I jumped over a low hanging branch.

"how am I doing what" I jumped over another branch and almost hit Hiccup with my foot. "we need to go up into the trees" Hiccup said as he jumped up onto a branch a swung himself up, I did the same but I slipped and Hiccup had to pull me up, We were both panting and red In the face.

"Hiccup how do you climb these trees so well Its as If your a tree parkour master" I said as I looked around to where we were.

"Snotlout chased be through here alot and my dad goes hunting and I learned to climb really well and I had alot of time to practice, I just lack the physical body strength to keep up with It" He said as he jumped and grabbed onto higher branch and swung himself up.

"well your really good at it" I said as I did the same thing he did and but had a bit more trouble since the bark kept braking and Id lose my grip.

"haven't you done this stuff In your movies" He asked me.

"yeah but not like this, The type of stuff I did was nothing compared to this, I jumped and did a roll then jumped back onto my feet and continued running, Nothing but a few small jumps...this Is much more intense" I said as Hiccup stopped and looked at me.

"ok this is where I need you to follow every thing It do of else a branch might break or you could fall" I nodded and hiccup pointed forward where there were alot of branches. "be light on your feet and time each jump and try not to slow down to much It could mess up a jump... now watch me what I do" He said

"ok" I said, Then Hiccup jumped on one branch then the next and the next and the next then he stopped.

"ok see If you can get through" I nodded and followed the same path Hiccup went and just as jumped unto the branch hiccup was on I one branch I was just on broke of as I stepped onto the branch. We did this a few times but then Hiccup jumped down and I did and we both walked through some bushes and I saw a huge circular canyon that was probably 20 feet deep and had acouple little steaming pockets of water then on big on In the middle.

"Hiccup this Is amazing" I said as he led me down a bunch of rocks formed to act like stairs.

0000

** Well there was chapter 3 and yes Tiffany did that and yes Hiccup Is good a parkour.**

** Thanks to everyone who viewed,reviewed, favorite, or followed. Ill start on chapter 4 as soon as this on his posted**

** -rexassassin00 signing out til next time, SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**


	4. Chapter 4

** Changes start out good chapter 4**

** Well here's chapter 4, Iv been typing all day and I'm still going, My fingers arent blue yet so that's a good sign but anyway, Thank you to everyone who views, Reviews, Favorites, Follows. **

** DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, DREAMWORKS OWNS HOW TO TRAIN DRAGON, AND ALL CHARACTERS DESIGNS AND EVERYTHING ELSE.**

0000

"this amazing Hiccup" I said as he led me down a bunch of rocks formed to act like stairs.

"yeah I found this place while exploring when I was 9" Hiccup said, As we reached the bottom and there was a table and chair and the was a bucket.

"did you also put these things down here also" I asked.

"yeah I did, Do you want to go In the hot springs or the swimming hole" I looked at the swimming hole then to the springs and decided to go with the hot springs.

"lets go into the springs since they'r warm" I said as walked over to the spring and dipped my toes In and to see how hot It was and It was pretty hot. "how are going to go In there Its really hot" I said as hiccup grabbed the bucket and dipped It In the swimming hole and brought It over to the small hot spring and dumped In a few buckets full of the cooler water Into the hot spring

"to cold to warm" Hiccup asked when I dipped my toes In again

"Its fine" I said as I pulled my shirt and pants of and waded Into the hot spring, When I looked up hiccup had taken his shirt off and was facing the other direction. "Hiccup you can look I'm wearing a swim suit" Hiccup turned around and I was a bit shocked he had a muscular outline but he didn't have the rippling muscle thing going on just the outline of abs and arms muscle, He slipped into the water and his shoulders relaxed and he looked at me.

"over the last 8 years I never get tired of just relaxing In these pools" Hiccup said as he slumped further down so the water was at his neckline. A few minutes later I heard my phone ringing In my jeans pocket, I dried off my hand with my towel and when It was Tiffany.

"hey Astrid I'm at the house you guys arent here where are you" She asked.

"hmmm let me think...OH YEAH SOMEONE POSTED THAT PICTURE OF ME AND HICCUP ON TWITTER AND NOW HICCUP AND ME ARE HIDING IN THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PLACE EVER, RELAXING IN HOT SPRINGS" I yelled In the phone and It made Hiccup jump.

"uh yeah about that I was on my way back from the grocery store and there was a group of boys In the school yard, There were 2 guys and 2 girls But I heard one say the name Hiccup the useless and I think they were talking about getting Hiccup and there are people who keep knocking on our door asking where you and Hiccup are.

"thank you for informing us but I'm still mad at you" I said, And then hung up.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout" I heard Hiccup say.

"what" I said back.

"Its their names...well the names I knew, Fishlegs Is a big guy with strong arms but a soft heart, Tuffnut boy twin, He is very destructive, Anything sharp or pointy, Or explosive he loves, Ruffnut same as Tuffnut except a bit taller and longer hair but Is the girl twin, Both are very destructive, then there's Snotlout, Loves to flirt with girls, Is the football team captain, He's 190 pounds of rippling muscle but he has a brain size of a peanut, But anyone dumb enough to break his cap, You wont see him for a few days then that person comes back with broken arms and legs" When Hiccup was talking about them his eyes were filled with hatred and pain, I could tell just by the way he spoke about that they arent friends.

"you'll have the displeasure to meet them all If you decide you enroll for berk high academy later today" Hiccup grumbled, When he turned his head to look at something I saw the bruise on his cheek and then and there know who beat him up.

I circled over to him and looked him In the eyes and said. "It was snotlout wasn't It" When Hiccup turned his head and hung It low I knew, It was a dead give away.

"I don't care If It was him Iv been cleaning my own wounds for 8 years" Hiccup said In a bitter tone, I knew he wouldn't look at me so I grabbed his hand and his whole body tensed up he looked at me but just looked back to water. "are you going to enroll berk high" He asked me.

"yes" I said with a soft tone instead of my usually bitter on towards some people.

"are you going to be hanging around me" I looked Into his forest green eyes and smiled.

"of course I'm going to be hanging around you, Your the first real life friend Iv had since Tiffany and I became friends"

"don't enroll In that school" He said.

"why should I not go there" I asked him.

"because most people there will recognize you and there will be multiple boys that will ask you out everyday and It will get annoying" He warned me.

"well then were going to have to make It obvious that I'm unavailable" I smiled when Hiccups face went bright red and he opened his mouth but nothing came out, Until finally he spoke.

"the only way to do that Is to get you a boyfriend and post a picture up on twitter or instagrahm...wait Astrid you cant be serious" I smiled at him and he shook his head but I put my arm around his neck anyway.

"smile for the camera" When Hiccup smiled I pulled him towards me and kissed him, Then clicked the camera button and took the photo, I let go of Hiccup and looked at the picture. "Hiccup look Its perfect" I held my phone out and Hiccup just stared at It.

Hiccup sighed then looked at me and smiled "your right It Is perfect... oh lets do that again that way I can post It up on my twitter that way people will see it on both our profiles" Hiccup pulled out his phone and dried his hands then he pulled me into him and we kissed except this time Hiccup took the picture. When broke apart for air we were both blushing.

"So wan't to go back, I can get us back through the trees, I can get us In right next to the roof and we can slip In through your window" Hiccup asked me.

"parkour through the trees to the roof of my house then slip In through the window...any time" I said as we got out of the hot spring and dried off. We got our clothes back on and we walked up the stone path and jumped into the trees and I followed Hiccup and within 30 minutes we were at the roof of the house and we slipped through the window and we walked down stairs when Tiffany shut the door an sunk to the floor.

"hi Tiffany" I said with an evil smile, Tiffany shot up and backed into a the corner of the room.

"Astrid I know that look stop it" Tiffany was traped In corner of the room now and there was no escape

"Hiccup get me the 3 bungie cords right on the rack" Hiccup looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "just get them, I'm not going to hurt her" Hiccup did as I asked and gave me the bungie cords. "Now what shale you punishment be" Tiffany stood up but closed her eyes as I got closer, Hiccup was just watching, I turned my head back to Tiffany and threw my arms around her. "I'm just kidding I'm not going to tie up I just wanted to scare you...Hiccup you got that on camera" As soon as I said that Tiffany's eyes widened and we looked back to where Hiccup held up his phone and smiled.

"yep all 54 seconds" Hiccup smiled and walked over to us and started laughing. "so Astrid when are we going to post the pictures from the hot springs" Hiccup asked.

"right now I guess" I said as I got out my phone and clicked the picture ready to post. "ready Hiccup"

"now" Hiccup said and we clicked the upload button at the same time and after 5 minutes my inbox was filled with messages, We were going to look through them but we heard a knock at the door.

We walked over and asked who It was and the person said there name was Scott, Tiffany began to open the door but we stopped her.

"Tiffany don't open It were going to go hide" we said as we ran over to the kitchen and hid behind the shelves so we could hear what Scott wanted.

Tiffany opened the door and said. "hello can..." Tiffany was cut off.

"wheres Astrid and that little runt Hiccup I know hes around here" Scott said.

"ughhh I already told like 20 people HICCUP AND ASTRID ARENT HERE" Tiffany screamed and shut the door.

We came out from our hiding place and Tiffany walked over to us.

"wow you guys are getting more attention than I thought' Tiffany groaned as she walked over to us. "and who was that muscle gaint at the door back there" Tiffany asked.

"that Is my cousin Snotlout, His real name Scott but almost everyone calls him Snotlout" Hiccup answered.

"really your related to that guy" Tiffany ask

"yep im related to him. here's a question that will probably ruin the somewhat happy mood Hiccup said.

"and what is that" I asked.

"how long before you have to leave" Hiccup asked.

I turned to Tiffany and she just shrugged. "uh...we don't know, Our original plan was to stay for a year and a half maybe longer just to get through the movie she Is going to play In then we started talking about permanently but were not sure" Tiffany said as Hiccup pulled his phone out.

"well If you guys decide to stay permanently then talk to my dad, He can get you guys a great deal on a house" Hiccup explained how his dad sold houses.

"hey Astrid remember we need to be leaving in about 2 and half hours for that afternoon talk show" Tiffany reminded me.

"ok, Do I need to wear that dress again with those horrible heals" I groaned at remembering the last time I wore heals.

"yes you do"

"which talk show you going to tonight I heard Hiccup ask from as he walked out from the bathroom.

"the one with Kristine Anders" I replied.

"oh that one...what time you gotta leave" Hiccup asked.

"we have to be there by 5:30 so...about 2 hours and well be leave, Do you mind watching the house while were gone" I asked as I pulled on my heals and put my day shoes In a bag.

"sure I can watch the house but I have to go back home so Ill be back in an hour and a half" Hiccup started to walk towards the door but i turned him around and punched his shoulder. "oh jeez what was that for"

"that was for making me learn to parkour In the trees and this..." I stood on my tip toes and kissed him. "that was for taking me to the cove"

"y-y-your welcome It was f-f-fun" Hiccup stuttered as he walked to the door and opened It and left closing the door behind him.

"you should see his face when you kissed him, Come here I got It on recording" I ignored Tiffany's laughing and went back to getting ready for the interview.

0000(Hiccups house an hour after he left Astrid's house)

I was inside my house eating dinner when my dad suddenly burst out laughing and hugged me.

"ahhhhh Im proud of ya son" My dad put me down and continued laughing and me and Valka just stared at him.

"dad you have never ever said I'm of proud of you what did I do this time" As I asked my dad showed me his phone and It was the picture of me and Astrid at the cove, I quickly grabbed the phone and looked at the picture just to make sure I wasn't seeing things...nope I was seeing perfectly fine. "dad where did you find that" I asked him handing back his phone.

"do ye really thing i don check me own sons twitter and Astrid Hoffersons, We watched one of her movies the other night we've been watchin em fer 2 years know" Stoick said with another laugh.

"Stoick what Is It" My mom asked as Stoick showed her the pictures we uploaded.

"and when were you planing on telling us" Valka looked at me.

"never actually" I replied

"and why not" She asked, Pushing the conversation even more.

"because this time I thought If I don't tell you there would be a lesser chance I would lose a friend, Infact the only friend iv had since 5th grade" I snapped at them because they always did something to help me make friends but It always turned into a disaster.

"oh I see...Its about those times when we invited a couple friends over and things didn't go as planned" Valka said as she got up and walked towards me.

"yes and no, Yes because I'm afraid of losing the one friend I have, And no because the last time those were boys Iv never had a friend that was a girl before...do you understand now or are you still upset I didn't want to tell you" I asked, Hopefully they understand.

Valka and Stoick hugged me and said. "we understand" We broke apart and i grabbed my phone and laptop "Astrid's leaving a for evening talk show you know the one with Kristine anders In It" they nodded.

"now that astrid posted those pictures on twitter and instagrahm they are probably going to talk about It, Can you record It so I can watch It later" I asked even though I will be watching the interview at their house.

"sure now get going Its almost time for them to leave" My mom said as I ran out the door and and over to Astrid's house where they were just getting In the car.

"hey Hiccup I'll be on tv LIVE so don't miss It and I know they are going to talk about the pictures we posted so don't miss It, I'll be telling them about our trip to the cove and doing parkour across the tree branches...by Hiccup see ya In a bit" Astrid said as her and Tiffany pulled out of the drive way, I went inside and sat down to watch the tv.

0000(About half an hour later, Astrid's house)

It was 6 o clock and the evening talk show that Astrid said she would be on was on and they were just finishing an interview with someone else so I might as well look check my phone and sure enough I got a txt saying don't forget to watch me from Astrid, That's when I looked up at the tv and Astrid was sitting down.

They talked about some movies Astrid was going to be In but I was waiting for that one picture to show up on the screen and not lang after Kristine says

"so Astrid we got a few pictures of your twitter and instagrahm posts and It said enjoying a day with my boyfriend, Whats the story behind this"

"well Kristine I moved to this small town here to play some parts In a movie and I live right next to a family named the haddocks, Any one who has bought a house here In berk should know a man named Stoick well he has a son his name Is Henry haddock and I met him when me and my friend Tiffany went over to meet them, When Henry first saw me he fainted and I had seen him earlier In the day when he was moving a garbage can but he didn't see us and Tiffany wouldn't stop with the you like the neighbor boy taunt so later we go over and Henry's mom Valke invites in and Henry walks down the stairs and faints ok so that's how that happened and I he Is cute so I ask his mom If he can give me a tour of the general area so he takes me to a park and I'm sitting on the swings and Henry says hes going to go upfront and look at something and he said be a few minutes but about 15 minutes passed before got up to look for him and when I found him he was lying on the ground and he was out cold and he had bruises all over him so I call Tiffany and her and Henry's mom come and pick us up so later that night Henry wakes up and he says his head Is spinning and he cant read a clock or see how many fingers I was holding up and when his head clears we all go down stairs to watch one of my newer movies, Henry's a computer genius and streamed one of my movies and, This part Is leads up to us being a boyfriend and girlfriend, So anyway we were watching a movie In the living room and I apparently fell asleep on Henry so while I'm sleeping Tiffany decides she was going to get a video of it, so In the morning I'm curled up In hiccups side and Tiffany shows me the video and taunts me with It so I yelled at her and It woke hiccup up and he on the floor dragging me with him, So were down there half lidded eyes blushing faces inches apart and Tiffany takes a photo and runs outside and takes the car with her so me and Henry decide to go to this place he calls the cove because Tiffany posted the picture to twitter so we wanted to avoid the barrage of fans and other people so Henry leads us into the forest and I'm struggling to keep up and Henry by my side is like a tree parkour master so we ended up jumping across tree branches and or course I'v never experienced tree parkour before so Henry has to teach me how to jump and swing up on branches without stopping because If I slowed down then the branches would not be able to support even my small weight so It took about 30 minutes to get to the cove by tree top so It got kinda hard, I didn't know parkour cold be that intense but once we got there it was amazing, The cove Is a 15 foot deep gaint hole in the ground with a smaller lake in the middle and hot water springs on the outside so we relaxed In there fro awhile till Tiffany called and said there were people knocking on our doors looking for us so we talked for a bit about berk high academy and that's when we decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend but we had to climb the trees again and slip in the house using the window. And that's how Henry became my best friend and my boyfriend" Astrid looked around the room then back to Kristine.

"Well what a story Astrid so It Is true you know have a boyfriend" Kristine asked.

"yep, Most of the gossip going around Is true some Is not"

"well That will do It for tonight we will see you all tomorrow night at 6, now everyone give nice goodbye to Astrid Hofferson.

After that I turned the tv off and just on the couch.

oooo

**Well that's the end of chapter 4, Sorry If It got messy of sloppy I have been typing up chapters for the over 8 hours straight and my hands are starting to hurt so I think that's It for today. But wow, 4 chapters In one day, I never imagined typing for more than 8 hours straight but anyway thank you to everyone who viewed, Reviewed, Favorited, Followed**

** -rexassassin00 signing out SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**


	5. Chapter 5

**Changes start out good chapter 5**

** Well here Is chapter 5. I'm extremely sorry I didn't post any chapters today, Yesterday I was typing all day and I was still typing this morning and I completely crashed and went to sleep and I just got up and started typing again, Also thank you to anyone who views, Reviews, favorites, follows. And because Astrid has to have a weapon like her battle ax In the regular httyd story, In this story Astrid's weapon Is a knife called the Alpha Beast but this knife Is a balisong or now days called a butterfly knife, If you want to know what It lookes like look It up on youtube, A balisong/butterfly knife has 2 skinny handles and you flip It between your fingers to open It, That's all I can explain because Its a very hard knife to explain PLEASE before you read this go onto youtube and look It up, It wont make sense when Astrid starts flipping It later in the story. For those who think Astrid and Hiccups relationship Is going to fast, I'm sorry I'm a hiccstrid fan I didn't want to write 15 chapters of Astrid hating Hiccup then write 5 chapters where she starts to think about him then write another 20 chapters of their relationship progressing, Its not my style.**

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, DREAMWORKS OWNS HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

0000

After the interview we left, Went to a pizza place and picked up 2 pizzas and we headed headed home.

"So was that really how It happened" Tiffany asked as she turned the a made a sharp right turn.

"Yes that Is what happened...well I left out a few parts like you shoving a door In Hiccup's cousin's face, And the part where Hiccup got super nervous because I had was wearing a bikini" I said.

"I new you left some parts out...was parkour on the trees fun" Tiffany asked me.

"Yeah It was fun but Hiccup kept having to stop and wait for me" I replied.

"When Hiccup ran In front of you did you get any nice angles of his butt" Tiffany asked

"Yeah every time he jumped across..." I cut myself of once I realized what she was doing. "ughhh why do you always do that" I groaned.

"Because since your mom isent here to tease you about guys I will" Tiffany said as she rounded another corner.

"My mom would not tease hiccup...she would down right reject him" Tiffany sighed and looked over for a moment then looked back to the road

"Your right she would...wanna stay here forever, Hiccup and his father could help us with getting a house" Tiffany suggested, I had forgotten It was option, My mom had said that I should start looking for nice places to live since I'm turning 18 In less than 3 months.

"We could but I don't know, I move around alot because of my movies job and what about mom and dad, I don't like them but they still are my parents" Its true my parents aren't very nice.

"What about Hiccup" Tiffany said as she took a bit out her pizza.

"That's what I was just thinking, How would Hiccup react If we didn't have the option to stay and we had to go back home" I asked, Besides Tiff Hiccup is one of my only other friends and If we were to have to move back then I would have to talk to Hiccup through twitter or instagrahm.

"Well first he would probably ask If there's anyway to stay then he would freak out and probably run away then he would be mad then he would be sad then he would be depressed and..." I cut her off not wanting to hear what was after that.

"I get It he would be devastated that I left and honestly If we have to leave I'm gonna be pretty sad to" We went to a store and rented a few movies from a redbox but after that the rest of the way home was silent and after that interview that conversation ruined the mood. We pulled into the drive way and got out and grabbed the pizza and movies and walked towards the house, Hiccup already opened and was carrying the pizza and pop inside the house.

"So how did the interview go" Hiccup asked.

"Didn't you watch It" I asked turning around to face him as he sat the pizza on the table.

"Yes I did but I'm just asking If It went well or It went terrible explaining our ridiculous story to Kristine" Hiccup said as he sat down on a chair.

"It went well, Oh we got your favorite pizza" I said with a smirk when Hiccup gave me the "how do you know" look as he walked over to the table.

"H-h-how did you know Triple cheese was my favorite" He asked then looked at me from across the room.

I got an idea to freak him out by listing all his favorite things to do. "I know alot of your favorite things Horrendous haddock the III" I smiled when his face went from red to pale white and he wasn't moving.

"L-l-like what" Hiccup started stuttering.

"Well I know your black cat with green eyes named toothless, Your favorite place Is the forest, Your favorite food Is Triple cheese pizza, Your very good with computers and programming, Your favorite movie Is black out and your favorite celebrity Is me" I smiled when he blushed and his face looked so red he could be the kool aid guy in their commercials.

"Y-y-yeah that s-s-sounds right" Hiccup said then avoided contact"

"Hiccup how long have you been Astrid's fan" Tiffany asked from the kitchen.

"S-s-since her first m-m-movie" Hiccup said as he pulled out his laptop and logged Into twitter.

"Hiccup what are doing on twitter" I asked as sat down and leaned into him so I could see what he was doing.

"just checking and then clearing all The hate mail" When Hiccup said hate mail I was confused until he I saw him look through all messages about the pictures we posted, People were saying Hiccup doesn't deserve me, Other people were asking If he was rich or famous but the comments I kept seeing were from hiccups cousin and the comments were so rude I'm not even going to repeat what they were.

"Hiccup how can your own cousin say that about you" I asked, Starting to hate his cousin more and more.

"That's how Its been for the last 8 years Its getting worse though. We turned our heads when we heard Tiffany choke and spit her food and drink out.

"Wait YOUR COUSIN HAS BEEN MAKING FUN AND BEATING YOU UP FOR 8 YEARS" Tiffany screamed from the kitchen.

"Yes he has and Its only gotten worse...but Iv learned how to fight him off" Hiccup said as he took a bite out of his pizza.

" How do fight off someone like him, You may be tall but like you said your not very strong and your cousin Is rippling with muscle...the chances of you fighting off him would be as good as me trying to win a fight with Arnold Schwarzenegger" Tiffany said with a laugh.

"I know It seems impossible but with my climbing skills I can climb just about anything" Hiccup said as he started to delete the messages in his inbox.

"I still find It hard to believe you can climb so well...how about this, There Is a brick chimney that Is on the outside going up the house, Climb It and then Ill believe you" Tiffany said as she sat down and opened up her own laptop.

"Really Tiffany you want Hiccup to waste his skill on a chimney" Tiffany was about to open her mouth then stopped and froze looking at me.

"Astrid what did you just say" She looked back down to her laptop and started typing.

"I asked If you really wanted Hiccup to waste his skill climbing a chimney" Tiffany looked up from her laptop and she had a look of excitement on her face.

"Astrid this Is perfect" Tiffany got up and started running around looking through different stacks of paper.

"What is perfect" Hiccup and I asked at the same time. Tiffany came back over and showed us her laptop screen and It was a list of actors playing In the next movie I'm playing In, That was delayed for some reason.

"Hiccup you said your a great climber and your good at programming right" Tiffany asked, She was nearly bouncing with excitement at what ever she was thinking.

"Yeah why" Hiccup asked, Just as confused as I was.

"Astrid remember how the movie you were going to be In was delayed due lack of actors, Well I think I found someone to play the part of the main guy" Tiffany looked towards Hiccup and I finally knew what she was so excited.

"Ohhh no Tiffany he Is not doing that, The producers will now agree and he lacks the arm strength and the knowledge to do that" Tiffany looked at Hiccup then back to me.

"But Astrid all we need to do Is teach him and get him to work out a little more then he would be perfect" Hiccup looked at us still confused and then he looked at the screen of Tiffany's laptop then he shook his head and started laughing

"You actually considered putting me In a movie, While there's a professional that could play the part" When Tiffany nodded Hiccup's face went from red to white. "You'v got to be joking me" Hiccup said as he looked back to his laptop and when I looked at what he was staring at It was all the comments about me and his picture, Hiccup frowned and didn't look at us.

I got up and pulled Tiffany into the kitchen.

"Look what you did Tiff" Tiff turned her head and looked at hiccup then back at me.

"What did I do" Tiffany asked as I pulled out my phone and showed her the comment section on Hiccups profile.

"Read all these while I go re assure him that you weren't making a fun of him" I said as I walked back to Hiccup.

"I don't understand why people think Its fun to make fun of me" Hiccup said as he checked his Inbox and read through another few messages then deleted them.

"She wasn't making fun of you" I said as we both leaned back In the couch

"Then why else would she talk about me being perfect, That's got to be the best joke Iv heard" Hiccup said as he shook his head and let out a small laugh.

"The movie I'm going to be playing In, The producers need a guy who has your climbing skills because everyone else they talked to wouldn't do It because of either they thought It was to dangerous or they didn't know how to climb well enough to do what the producers planned" I said as I reached down and grabbed his hand.

"You have the parkour skills, And the programming skills they need" I said as Hiccup turned his head towards me.

"You know I don't have the strength and stamina, Looks or the..." I cut him off bye sitting up and looking into his eyes.

"Do you think that's what being a movie actor Is about, The looks, Reputation, Or even how rich you are" I asked him

Hiccup looked down and said "_yes_" In a small voice.

"Hiccup you can work out to gain muscle, You can practice parkour In the trees but you cant change who you are, And who you are Is all you need to be" I said as he turned his head and looked at me. Tiffany yelled from kitchen.

"Hiccup I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I didn't know about..." Hiccup cut her off by saying.

"Its fine you didn't know...I should also say sorry for being quick to judge and assuming you were teasing me" Hiccup said as I re positioned my self so I was leaning into him, I started laughing when hiccup looked at me and blushed bright red.

"Hiccup would you stop blushing" I said with a laugh.

"A-A-Astrid your going t-t-to have to get used t-t-to me blushing and s-s-stuttering" Hiccup said as he got up and walked to the door. "Astrid do you want me to stay the night again or should I go home now that the concussion Is over with"

"Well we rented a few movies bought pizza and pop so yes I want you to stay the night" I said as he put on his coat.

"Ill be back In a bit I got to get my phone and laptop charger and have an awkward talk with my parents...oh and school is canceled tomorrow and friday because the school Is having teacher conferences so tomorrow you can go and enroll" Hiccup said as he started to walk out of the door.

"Can I see you climb up the chimney, Please" Tiffany asked, I just rolled my eyes and got up.

"Sure just hurry, Its getting dark" Hiccup said as Tiffany and me got up and walked out the door with Hiccup, We walked to the side of the house and Hiccup looked up the chimney and then to Tiffany.

"Climb up this within a minute and I'll believe your and astrid's story" Tiffany said as hiccup looked at the chimney.

"pffft...within a minute, How about 30 seconds. Hiccup said as he grabbed the chimney and climbed to the top in 20 seconds, He jumped down and his landed on the room then jumped down and rolled on the ground back to a standing position.

"H-H-How did you, That didn't even take you 30 seconds that was like 20" Tiffany asked with her jaw hanging open.

"Well I started 8 years when Scott started chasing me and for 8 years I practiced climbing so I could use the large amount of trees everywhere to climb up and even buildings If there are no trees to go up" Hiccup said as we walked back to our houses.

0000

After I climbed up their chimney and jumped back down Inside where my mom and dad where smiling on the couch.

"Son were Is this place you call the cove" Was the first thing my dad asked, and him being a real estate agent there was no way I would tell him where It was.

"There Is no way I will tell you, Some one will want to build a house there If the location gets out and you being a real estate agent I will not tell you" I said as I walked into the kitchen and got a glass and filled It with water.

"I'm not looking to sell any land I want to take you mom there for our day off tomorrow" My dad said with a laugh.

"How long can he walk for without your leg starting to hurt" I asked my mom because walking to the cove takes about an hour and half because of all the branches and bushes on the ground.

"An hour or 2 why" My mom asked.

"Because It takes awhile to get there" I said as I looked at my fathers leg.

"But In the Interview Astrid said It took a little less than half an hour" My mom said as she got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Yes but me and Astrid used the trees and the only reason It took that little was because I had 8 years of practice because of Scott" When my dad and mom looked at me I realized what I said.

"What do you mean you had 8 years to practice climbing because of Scott" My mom and dad asked at the same time.

"N-N-Nothing when did I even mention Scott" I asked, Avoiding looking at them.

"Spit It out...now" My father said In a deep voice.

I sighed and said "I'm really good at whats called parkour because 8 years ago Scott starting beating me up and chasing me and because of how skinny and weak I was compared to him I couldn't fight back" I looked at my mother and she was just staring at me.

"And you didn't us why" My mother asked.

"Because of dad, He was already ashamed of me for messing up stuff when I didn't need him hating me even more" My mom turned and looked at my dad.

"We are going to have a talk later but In the mean time how good are you at climbing" I just stared at her and sighed.

"Let me guess you want to see me climb something to prove me and Astrid's story and the story I just told you" I asked already knowing the answer.

"yes...we are having a hard time believing you managed to be Astrid's boyfriend and then taught her how to climb trees and hid her In from the towns people" Stoick said as he looked back to me.

"I just proved this to Tiffany and now your asking...well what do you want to climb, Preferably something made of brick" I asked.

"well you could climb the chimney" My dad said.

"You guys really don't believe me do you" I asked not wanting to climb up the chimney...again.

"Well..." Was all they said.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my phone charger, laptop and Its charger. "I'll be at Astrid's again tonight" I walked to the door and stepped outside. "goodnight" I said as I walked back over to Astrid's house and knocked on the door while I mumbled to myself, I noticed a small brown box and grabbed It and walked inside as soon as Astrid opened the door. "here this was on the porch" I said and handed her the box.

0000(Current time astrid pov)

I heard the door open and when I opened hit Hiccup walked In.

"Here this was on the porch" Hiccup said as he handed me a small box.

"Who Is It from" Tiffany asked as she walked up to me, I opened the box and inside was a black pouch and a note, I read the note and smiled as I pulled out the black pouch.

"what did It say" Hiccup asked.

"Its a note from the producers, They wanted to thank me for sighing up to play a part In the movie I'm going be In" I said as I opened the pouch and took out a knife, But not just any knife.

"Is that the knife you used In your first movie" Tiffany asked.

"yep my old knife, I wonder how they got It back after The producers confiscated everything I used for that movie" I said as I held the handle right near the start of the blade. "hey Hiccup you know what this Is" I asked as flipped the second handle and let gravity bring It around my thumb and gripped the second handle so that the back of the knife blade was inside the second knife handle then I opened up my fingers and flipped the handle and blade up so that the blade was open and the handles were together to In my hands to form the handle

"Yep, I remember that knife from your first movie" Hiccup said as he turned back to his laptop and started typing.

I remembered Hiccup was a huge fan of me and I got an idea, I walked over to hiccup and sat down and grabbed his hand and put the knife In his hand. "Here, This Is for being an awesome fan and my boyfriend" When Hiccup looked down and saw the knife he pushed It back to me.

"No I couldn't I would end up cutting my finger off" He said and tried again to give It back but I wouldn't have It.

"No you are going to accept my gift weather you like It or not" I smiled when Hiccup sighed and didn't push It away from me when I to him.

"Fine I accept your gift" He said as he arched his back and put the knife In his pocket.

"Now what movie are going to watch" I asked as Tiffany walked over and handed us the case for the movie called transformers.

"Is that the transformers that Hasbro made" Hiccup asked as Tiffany put the movie In, Skipped through the commercials and pressed play.

"Yeah have you seen It" I asked.

"I saw It on opening night with my dad then a week later with my mom, We own the whole collection from 1 to 4" Hiccup replied as he looked back to his laptop and opened another google page and logged into his instagrahm and opened his inbox to see a whole bunch of messages from his cousin.

"Hiccup Iv had enough of this, Open up another page and let me log into my account to tell all those idiots your not useless" I asked as Hiccup gave me the "don't do It" look. "please" I tried one more time and he handed over his laptop, I signed In and clicked on Hiccup's name In the follow list and went to the comment box and typed a message that said, Would you all stop making fun of my BOYFRIEND and go away, I don't care If hes not who you would have expected me to like but he Is what he Is and who He Is perfect, And as for you Scott, I know what you have done to Henry for the last 8 years so unless you want me to make a vlog about It I recommend you shut up, I posted the comment and waited for the messages to show up.

"Astrid you know t-t-they might making f-f-fun of you for having such a useless boyfriend" Hiccup stuttered as he explained.

"I don't care, they need to stop, And stop calling yourself useless, You are not useless you are my awesome tree climbing, Cute boyfriend who I like very much" I said as I hugged him and made him blush and start sputtering things out of his mouth that I couldn't understand.

"I'm still a dork" Hiccup mumbled.

"Yes you are a dork but most of all your my dork" I said as I as I let go of him and kissed his cheek then went back to Hiccups laptop to look at messages that came up In my inbox, Specifically from Scott, The first one I clicked on said, Why did you pick Hiccup when you could instead have this, Then there was a picture of him with his shirt off flexing his muscles, As soon as I saw I was disgusted and ran to the garbage can and threw up.

"Astrid whats wrong" Hiccup and Tiffany asked as I swished a cup of water to get the taste of vomit out of my mouth.

"That kid has got way to many muscles, Its disgusting" I said as Tiffany looked at the laptop and was basically drooling.

"That's hot" Tiffany said as Hiccup stared at her, Mouth hanging open.

"How can you say that, Scott's the jerk that has been making fun of Hiccup" I said staring at her In disbelief.

"Oh...well If that's the case I take It back I don't like him anymore" Tiffany hissed at the screen then went back to the kitchen.

I sat down next to Hiccup, Curling into his side Ignoring the shooting and explosions coming from the tv. "so did Scott send any other messages" I asked.

"here" Hiccup said and handed me the laptop, I looked back and there were a couple more messages about Hiccup being a toothpick and about how he was so hot and that I should be falling for him and not Hiccup, I already didn't like him but now that people were starting to agree and post up replies saying I should leave Hiccup and go out with Scott that pissed me off, I typed up a message that said, Listen I like my fans and I care for my fans but I will not tolerate you calling my boyfriend rude names and sending hate mail to him, And since Scott didn't back off I'm going to make a vlog about how Scott has been teasing Henry and you all get to learn the truth from me live In 5 minutes so be on or else your going to miss It, I ended the message there and posted It then I grabbed Hiccups arm and led him to my room.

"Astrid why are we In your room" Hiccup asked as I pushed him on my bed and sat down next to him.

"I'm making a vlog revealing what Scott has done to you" Hiccup immediately panicked and started to pace around to room.

"No Astrid you cant my parent's will see It they will think I'm weak, Then they will kick me out of the house, Or worse...they will keep me from seeing you because I'm not good enough, Gods this Is so messed up and uhhhhh" Hiccup started mumbling and pacing around the room.

"Hiccup calm down Its going to be fine" I tried to calm him down but he kept mumbling and pacing around the room, So I did the first thing that came to mind. I got up grabbed his head and kissed him, And as soon as I did he relaxed, My hands let go of his face and I wrapped my arms around his neck. After a minute passed I let go and sat down with him.

"They need to know whats going on and so do your parent's" I said as I turned on my laptop getting ready to live stream and tell everyone the truth.

"they already know and they don't believe me or your story" Hiccup said as he got up and sat on the chair out of my laptop webcam range, I turned on the webcam and started the steam.

"well hello everyone" I got a bunch of hellos and what Is going on, Alot of people asking about Hiccup. "I'm streaming to tell you all about Henry" People asked different questions and I tried to keep up with them all. "Ok first question I got was why do I like the toothpick and here's my answer...first of all need to stop calling my boyfriend a toothpick or useless...because hes not useless hes amazing and skilled In drawing and climbing and so many other things" A comment from Scott came up him being the guy of every girls dreams. "Well hate to break It to you Scott but your not the guy of my dreams, Your the guy that lives In a dream, A dream where every girl wants you and every one else Is below you like your a king but your not king your and Idiot and If you think I will ever fall for you, You can keep looking because Henry Is my boyfriend and you cant do a thing about It" I said as more questions showed up.

"Yes I'm very serious about this, I care for my fans and ask your opinion on alot of things but this Is different" I said in reply to someone asking If I was serious and If I was joking.

Another question came up asking about Scott. "well I could have my boyfriend tell you but hes busy at the moment, Now here's what I know" I said as I started to explain.

0000(20 minutes later)

"And that Is what Scott does, So anyone who thinks about dating Scott Is crazy, Any more questions about the last 8 years of Henry's life" I asked, After explaining the last 8 years of Hiccups life the viewers kept asking questions then started gossiping, Of course Scott was the worst. One question that came up that caught my eye was, Astrid since when did you decide who Henry should be with he already belongs to someone, Me. I turned my head to Hiccup and glared at him.

"What" He asked.

"Some heather girl over here Is saying that you already belong to her" I said as I glared at him.

"Wait heather said that...Astrid don't believe anything she says, She Is like Scott but worse" Hiccup said as he got up and ran to his laptop and opened It up quickly.

"Oh really how Is she worse" I asked still questioning Hiccup.

"She Is like Scott but instead of her trying to Impress you or flirt she gets strait to the point" Hiccup said as he turned his laptop around and showed me a picture of heather and a huge comment section about her.

"And by getting strait to the point, what do you mean exactly" I asked as I read through her profile.

"If she wants a guy she corners them and then sleeps with them for the next few nights then brakes up with them" Hiccup said as I handed him his laptop back and he shut It down.

"Well everyone that was what I wanted to tell you...And heather stay away from my boyfriend" I said as I ended the stream before anyone else could type a question.

"That was a little harsh, You usually say really nice goodbye and let people say goodbye before you end the streams" Hiccup said as he looked up at me.

"And how would you know" I asked, Still ticked off at this whole situation.

"Astrid I have never missed any of your streams" Hiccup said.

"Oh really" I crossed my arms and stared at him.

"Yes...can we not discuss that" Hiccup looked towards my door and back at me.

"Fine we can go back down stairs" I said as Hiccup got up and walked back downstairs with me, We sat on the couch and we noticed Tiffany was not sitting at the dinning room table.

"Hey where Is Tiffany asked" Hiccup asked as I curled up further into his side, Looking at the calender on my phone.

"I don't know...do you smell that Hiccup" I asked as I sniffed the air and It smelled like alcohol.

"Yeah It smells like wine...oh boy she found one didn't she" Hiccup said as he got up and pulled me with him.

"Found what" I asked confused.

"The previous owners hid wine bottles around the house to let them age and then they would drink them every year on new years night and they must not have got them all when they moved" We ran around the house and was led down to the basement where Tiffany was laying on a chair rubbing her head.

"Tiffany did you drink anything from a glass bottle that said new years" Hiccup asked, Tiffany groaned a yes.

"Why did you drink It" I asked.

"It smelled good so I decided to try some but I think It was whine now my stomach doesn't feel good" She groaned as she tried to stand up.

"How did you not know It was whine" I asked.

"I have never had whine or even beer" Tiffany said as she finally got up and started walking towards the stairs, When we got back up stairs Tiffany went back to the dinning room table and went to sleep a couple minutes later.

"So what do think about the whole you being In a movie thing" I asked Hiccup as he sat down on the couch and started flipping channels.

"I don't know but we have got to get you signed up for school tomorrow" Hiccup said as I sat down next to him.

"Yes we have to I don't want to go to school" I asked as I yawned and I started to feel tired.

"Yes we do" Hiccup said as I sat up more and leaned into his side, I felt his arm move but stop right above my shoulders and then he moved his arm back.

"You really should stop being nervous around me" I said and grabbed his arm and wrapped It around my shoulders.

"S-S-Sorry I cant h-h-help It" I opened my eyes and he was blushing bright red.

I couldn't punch his shoulder so I elbowed his side. "that's for being timid...and this" I sat up and kissed him. "Is for everything else"

"O-O-Ok...thank you" I love It when hes nervous like this, hes so adorable.

"I'm going to sleep" I said as I leaned back Into his side and draped his arm over my shoulder.

"Goodnight Astrid" Hiccup said as he slumped back a bit and started to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Hiccup" I said and went to sleep

0000(Morning Hiccups pov)

I woke up In the morning to the smell of bacon and Astrid arms wrapped around my waist squeezing a bit to much

"Astrid wake up" I said as she stirred a bit.

"Astrid you need to gt up Its morning and your Squeezing me and Its getting starting to hurt" As soon as I said that she loosened her grip and grumbled something.

"Astrid, finally get fed up and decided It was time to sleep with Hiccup" Tiffany said from the kitchen.

"Oh shut up Tiff" Astrid yelled then curled up further In my side, Her arms wrapped around me and her head resting on my chest.

"Astrid you realize your almost laying on me" I said with a small laugh. "and Tiff can see you"

"I don't care...let her see, This Is to comfortable for me to move" Astrid grumbled.

"Can I get up, I'm hungry and Tiffany made pancakes and bacon" I asked.

"No, Your not moving" Astrid said and hugged me tighter.

"I wonder If you ticklish" I asked as I ran my fingers down her side making her squirm around.

"NO stop It I do..." Astrid started to say but I cut her off by tickling her more until she was laughing and crying at the same time.

"Come on get up" I said as I ran my fingers down her rib cage again"

"Ok ok ok Ill get up just staaaahp It" I kept running my fingers down her side and rib cage as she got up and stumbled away.

"Thanks for tickling her now I can add It the list of things that will get Astrid to leave you alone" Tiffany said from the kitchen.

"Oh shut up your just jealous I have a hot boy boyfriend and I'm younger than you" My face got hot and I could feel a blush creep up my neck.

"Astrid...your boyfriend would like to thank you for the compliment" Astrid looked over and saw my bright red face and she just laughed.

"If I don't say It who will" Astrid asked.

"Well when I watched your stream there were a couple people drooling over Hiccup" Tiffany said with a smirk, Chewing on her bacon.

"Who" I asked as I got up and walked over and picked up a piece of bacon.

"Well there was this girl named hea..." I cut her off before she could say the full name.

"Hey that's great follow me I have something to show you" I said as I pushed Tiffany into the hallway.

"Hey what was that for" Tiffany asked with a scowl.

"Don't mention Heather I would like to keep all my limbs and I prefer Astrid not be charged fro murder" I said as I looked around the corner to see Astrid on her laptop.

"Why would you say that" Tiffany asked.

"Heather Is like Scott, She flirts with multiple people at once and she really thinks I belong to her and heather mentioned I belonged to her and Astrid had no right over me, Astrid looked like she wanted to Kill her and me" I said In a hushed voice

"Ok now I get what you mean, Ill try not to mention Heather" Tiffany said as we walked back into the kitchen.

"So Astrid what time do you want to go to the school and get you enrolled" I asked her.

"Near lunch so that afterwards we can grab a bite to eat" She said as she got up and got breakfast, Today Is going to be a long day, I thought to myself as I continued to eat my breakfast with Astrid.

0000

** Well that was the end of the chapter hope you all enjoy, Ill start working on chapter 6 In an hour or 2, next chapter Hiccup takes Astrid to berk high academy to enroll her In the school.**

** -rexassassin signing out SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Changes start out good chapter 6**

** Well here's chapter 6, I wasn't going to write this chapter for a few days because I was going to take a break from writing because my hands were starting to go raw from rubbing up against my keyboard but I round realized I could not just stop and pick up a 4 days later but here you go. Thank you to everyone who views, Reviews, Favorites, Follows. Alright In this chapter Hiccup's other nickname Is reveled, Nightfury, And I will mention a game Called dreadnought, This Is my personal version of the game battleship, so dreadnought Is a fake game for the story.**

** DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, DREAMWORKS OWNS HOW TO TRAIN DRAGON, AND ALL CHARACTERS DESIGNS AND EVERYTHING ELSE.**

0000(Astrid's pov)

"Ok after lunch It Is" Hiccup said after I told him we would go to the school around lunch.

"So what should I expect when we go to school on monday" I asked Hiccup.

"Well you will probably get asked out more than once, You will be asked to sign things and take photos...but you shouldn't worry about those things, There's bigger things you should worry about" Hiccup said as he took a bite of his pancake.

"Like what" I asked.

"Scott, Tuffnut, Heather, And every single football player In the school" Hiccup said In a serious tone"

"Why should she have to worry about football players" Tiffany asked.

"Well they will try to impress her and by impress her I mean they will doing something stupid and end up getting Astrid In trouble in the process but what I'm most worried about Is Snotlout" Hiccup said as he took out his phone and answered It

"Yeah mom I know Iv been gone for the last 3 days but..." I heard the voice of val through the speakers. "mom you know how dad Is, He hates me because I wasn't the son he wanted..." I heard more talking but I couldn't make out much until hiccup started talking again. "If your going to be like that I might as well pull out a wedding ring and propose to Astrid and move out..." I started blushing but Hiccup didn't notice. "no mom I'm not going to do that but your making It sound like a very good idea...mom Ill see you later I gotta take Astrid up to berk high so she can enroll In school...ok love you to bye" Hiccup said, turning his phone off and shoving It In his pocket.

"Something wrong" I asked.

"everything Is wrong" Hiccup said as he groaned and let his head hit the table.

"Ok well that's my que to leave I'm sorry but I don't do drama...Ill let astrid comfort her boyfriend" Tiffany said as she walked upstairs to her room.

"So did you mean the thing about proposing to me" I asked jokingly.

"Yes Astrid I'm going to pull a big diamond ring out and slip It on your finger and carry you away into the sunset at the age of 17" Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Hey I was just joking" I said as I pulled him up off the dining room chair and we sat on the couch.

"I know but still Its like people are teasing me even more now that you and I are friends" Hiccup groaned

"You are not just my friend and what Is going on with your parents" I asked trying to get straight to the point.

"Everything, My dad thinks I'm...we are lying about the whole moviestar being my girlfriend thing and they are complaining about me not being at the house" Hiccup grumbled as he took out his phone and started to do something.

"Well they better believe It because It's true and If they are complaining about you not being at the house you need to go back, I don't mind you staying here but they are your parents and they come before me" Hiccup shook his head and chuckled

"I love my parents but you make me so much more happy...and I'm probably the most timid and nervous boy you have ever met but saying I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with you would be a lie but right now I'm more focused on my parents and not breaking up with you" Hiccup buried his face back into his phone.

"What do you mean breaking up with me...Is that what you want Hiccup" I asked, I felt kinda hurt at what he said but he also said he want's to spend the rest of his life with me.

"No Its just that, I just told you I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I'm surprised you haven't called me a freak and kicked me out yet" Hiccup looked back to his phone and sighed.

"Hiccup Iv never liked anyone besides family, Some friends, But you...I don't know there's just something about you that makes me like you, Maybe Its the fact that you didn't ask me out or flirt with me before you even knew me, Maybe Its how you treat me like I'm the most important person alive...I just don't know" Hiccup smiled but It didn't last long.

"Let's talk about something else I don't want to drag you into my family issues, Its not something you should be concerned about" Hiccup grumbled.

"Hiccup" I asked.

"Yes" Hiccup replied.

"Hiccup I want a true answer...how many friends do you have besides me and Tiffany" I asked, Looking directly into his forest green eyes.

"Ehhh a few" Hiccup said, But I didn't believe him.

"I'm serious Hiccup" I looked at him and he turned his head.

"I have one His name Is Francis everyone calls him Fishlegs though" Hiccup looked down at his phone and clicked on something.

"And why don't you have more than one friend at school" I asked.

"Because I don't Astrid my name Is Hiccup the useless, Or Hiccup the toothpick...Astrid I know you like me and want me stop thinking about all this but you have to understand that Iv been a like this since the day I born I was so small when I was born my dad thought my mom cheated on him and went and did It with another guy, Then my dad thought I would die because of how small I was" Hiccup looked back at his phone and showed me pictures of his father.

"Theses were before I was born and here's pictures when I was born" I looked at the pictures Hiccups father was smiling In every picture, When he showed me his family picture Hiccups dad didn't look happy anymore, he never smiled In any picture Hiccup showed me.

"I cant believe you father never smiled, I'm sorry Hiccup...Maybe we can make a big dinner and invite your parents over" I suggested It but Hiccup shook his head.

"Wont work, My parents already like you but...I guess we will have to just wait and see how things go, Ill be back soon" Hiccup said as he got up and walked out the door.

0000(Hiccup's pov)

I walked In my house where my father and mother were.

"Son we need to talk" Stoick said.

"A-About what" I asked.

"About the great relationship you and Astrid have" I raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

"And why the sudden change of mind" I asked

"I watched the stream Astrid did earlier" I stared at my mom and she sighed.

"It was all over twitter, We do use It sometimes to contact possible home buyers"

"So let me get this straight, You watched the stream, Saw the huge argument Scott was having with her and you saw how she defended me and now you believe me, This has got to be the best prank you'v played on me so far" I snapped back, Laughing quietly

"No Hiccup I realized you aren't like the other students at school, You were different and Astrid likes you because you were different, your mother told me the first night you came over you fainted just looking at her." Stoick laughed and for once actually smiled.

"Ok then, I guess that settles things...I gotta go" I said as I quickly left the house.

0000(Astrid's pov)

"Hey Tiff what time Is It" I asked.

"Half past 11" Tiffany yelled from the kitchen.

I heard a knock at the door so I went and opened It and Hiccup walked In.

"You ready to go to the school" Hiccup asked.

"yeah sure, Tiffany I need the car keys" I yelled from the front door.

"You got your license with you" She asked.

"Yes now wheres the keys" Tiffany thew them at me and I caught them and I walked out the door and Hiccup followed me to the car.

0000(About an hour later, Astrid's pov)

"Alright well that didn't take long" I said as me and Hiccup got In the car and left the school.

"I was expecting It to take longer but I guess not" Hiccup said as he checked his phone.

"So where did you want to eat" I asked.

"I don't know, There's a subway on the way back and left over pizza at your house" Hiccup said.

"Definitely subway, But you going to have to go In and order to go because I don't feel like dealing with any possible fans" I wrote down a small list of things I wanted on my sandwich on a piece of paper and handed It to hiccup.

"Alright Is that It" Hiccup asked as he opened the car door and stepped outside.

"Yep that's It" I said, Hiccup closed the door and walked into the subway, 5 minutes later Hiccup rushed out the door of subway and was In the car shouting.

"Go go go someone from school noticed me from our pictures" I quickly turned on the car and Just as we pulled out of the parking spot someone wan out the door and looked around, We drove out of the parking lot and drove on from there.

"So what was that about" I asked.

"That was a guy named Snarr hes on the football team with Scott" Hiccup said as he opened up his sandwich and took a bit.

"What Is It with this town In nicknames" I asked.

"Don't know but It started with me" Hiccup said as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"What do you mean It started with you" I asked.

"Well after Snotlout started calling me Hiccup everyone else got a nickname, I gave Scott the nickname Snotlout then he gave Francis the nickname Fishlegs and the twins gave themselves their nicknames" Hiccup said.

"So why did Snarr start chasing you" I asked.

"He's one of Snotlouts buddies, He agrees with Snotlout on anything and everything, He also thinks Snotlout and you should be dating" Hiccup said.

"That Is honestly getting annoying" I said as we arrived back at my house. "hey Hiccup do you play computer games" I asked

"Only one" Hiccup said as we walked up to the front door.

"Whats It called" We walked In the house and Tiffany was asleep on the table.

"Its called dreadnought, Its a game kind of like battleship but other players can see you and you can customize your ship to reach new Levels, My ship Is the highest class you can go which Is dreadnought" When Hiccup mentioned the game dreadnought I remembered that I used to play that game.

"I know I used to play that game until I heard about this player who joined who got really good at the game, You remember the leader board right" Hiccup nodded and I continued. "well there was this play on the leader board who moved up a place every few hours within a month he was at the top of the board at number 1 and from what I remember people said their ships just got shot at from all directions then eventually their ship blew up, Have you ever heard of him" Hiccup gave me a very weird smile then walked over to his laptop.

"I know him better than anyone, Come here" I walked over and he showed me his laptop and what I saw didn't believe me.

"No way, your night fury" I asked.

"Yep" I got mad and punched his arm. "OW jeez what did I do this time" Hiccup whined as he rubbed the part of his arm where I hit Him.

"That was for destroying my ship like 100 times" I yelled.

"That's not a reason to punch me, And why does every one call me night fury" Hiccup asked.

"You should know, You chose the name" I said.

"The only reason I chose the name was because people were calling me that" Hiccup said as I pulled my sandwich out of Its paper wrapper and took a bite.

"They call you because you have the same tactics that a dragon called the night fury has, I learned It from a norse mythology book about different types of dragons" Hiccup just stared at me.

"My ship Is named after a mythological creature, But that doesn't explain why people named me after that dragon" I laughed at how confused he was.

"Hiccup your tactic In this game Is you use a black ship to hide In the darkness, Your ship Is fast and very powerful, The dragon from the norse legend Is the same, It was pitch black and used dark clouds as cover, Was fast and could circle Its prey, never missed a shot, The dragon was powerful and most of all...smart, You get It now" I asked, Hiccup just looked at me then back at his laptop.

"Ahh...ok then, I guess that makes sense...I made my ship the way It Is for those reasons but I also added other things, But why does It matter about the score board I thought The point of the game Is to have fun" I looked at Hiccup and shook my head, He's such a dork sometimes

"Yes Its for fun but your really good and no one has ever beat you so people are going to get competitive over the leader board" I said as Hiccup shut down his laptop and ate his sandwich.

"I guess...do you have supplies for school" Hiccup asked me.

"No" I replied.

"Ok you will need supplies and I think my mom has some so that shouldn't be a problem" Hiccup said.

I looked over to the dining room table and Tiffany was starting to wake up. "Tiff, What Is It with you sleeping on the table, You do have bedroom" I said smirking to my self.

"What Is It with you sleeping on top of Hiccup for the last 2 days...you do have a bedroom" Tiffany said as she got up.

Both me and Hiccup blushed at what she said but we didn't pay attention. "Just wait till you get a boyfriend you fall asleep on the couch with him" I snapped back.

"Then when we both fall asleep on our boyfriends then we can have them take pictures and post It to twitfacetagrahm" Tiffany said In a sweet voice.

"Twitfaceta what" Hiccup asked, We both laughed at that.

"Tiffany fixed the names of facebook, Twitter, And instagraham" Hiccup still looked confused but nodded anyway.

"Hey Hiccup why not take me and Astrid to the cove Its pretty warm today" Hiccup stiffened and started stuttering.

"L-L-Like now o-o-or later of" I rolled my eyes and thought,_ God Hiccup Is so adorable when he starts stuttering._

"You want to or not" I asked.

"Sure, Tiffany you plan on swimming In the hot springs" Hiccup asked, Getting up from his spot on the couch.

"Yeah, Why" Hiccup got up and walked towards the door.

"Go get ready, I'm going to get my swim clothes then Ill be back" Hiccup said as he walked out the door. 10 minutes later Hiccup came back and we started to walk towards the cove, It took awhile but we ended up In the cove, Tiffany immediately ran to the hot springs and Hiccup went over to the lake In the middle. I decided to join Tiffany.

"This place Is awesome" Tiffany said, Sinking further into the warm water._ I wonder why Hiccup Is In the lake and not over here with us. _I thought to my self.

"I know when Hiccup first brought me here I was amazed at how beautiful this place Is" Tiffany looked around and turned to me.

"Hey where did Hiccup go" Tiffany asked.

"Hes In the lake" I said, I looked around but I didn't see Hiccup. "Where did he go" I asked

"I don't know...should we look fro him" Tiffany asked.

"Of course we should look around" I got out of the hot spring and looked around.

"Guys I'm over, You don't need to get up and look for me...I was just looking at something" Hiccup yelled from across the lake.

"You sure because last time you went to look at something you ended up with a concussion" I yelled to him, Looking over to see Tiffany playing with a leaf and a stick that were In the water. I tried really hard not to laugh.

"That doesn't count, Snotlout was waiting for me. This time there's no way for him to find this place" Hiccup said.

"Tiff you are looking at that stick and leaf like It Is the most interesting thing In the world, Its actually kinda funny" I said with a laugh, Tiffany sunk further into the water but still kept her eyes on the stick and leaf.

00000

** Sorry to end It there and sorry for the late upload I needed a rest, The skin on my hands was raw because they rubbed up against my keyboard and I needed a bake but I'm back so there was Changes start out good chapter 6, Next chapter will continue right were this chapter ends, Hope you enjoyed.**

** -Rexassassin00 signing out SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**


	7. Chapter 7

**Changes start out good chapter 7**

** Well here Is chapter 7 hope everyone enjoys. Thank you to everyone who views, Review, Favorites, Follows. I will try to update once every other day If not once everyday. I have changed the rating to M just to be safe, I may have lemons In later chapters I don't know yet**

0000(Astrids pov)

"Tiffany really what Is so Interesting about that stick and leaf" I asked Tiffany. Hiccup walked over and dried off and pulled out a leather book and started writing or drawing I don't know. After a few minutes he sat the book down and looked at us then went back to doing what ever he was doing, _Interesting_.

"Hiccup why do you keep looking at us" Tiffany asked. Hiccup turned His book around and It was a drawing of me and Tiff In the hotspring, In the picture Tiffany was looking at the stick and leaf and I was just sitting there looking over at Tiffany and he drew us so that It looking like I was talking, My hair was In the water my arms were hanging over the side of the rock wall, My eyes were turned towards Tiffany and I had my mouth open as If I was talking. It almost looked real, Well It was real he just drew us perfectly.

"Hiccup you drew us perfectly, How do you do that" Tiffany asked still looking at the picture.

"With years of practice, You guys like It" Hiccup said as he tore out the picture and put It In my bag.

"What kind Of dumb question Is that" I asked.

"The Hiccup kind of dumb question" Hiccup replied with a small laugh.

"Can we go now Its starting to get cold and Its almost 4 o clock" I asked.

"Yeah we should go we don't want to be out to late. There are wolves out, Iv never had any problems with them but I'm not taking any chances with your guys lives.

"Ok then lets go" We got out and made our way home.

0000(10 minutes after they arrive home, Astrid's pov)

I was sitting on the dining room table chair drinking coffee. We had returned from the cove after an hour of running through the trees and Tiffany went upstairs to change and Hiccup was sitting on next to me reading something.

Tiffany walked down dressed In a thicker coat and had the car keys In her hand.

"I need to go get groceries..." Tiffany looked at me then Hiccup than back to me. "You know coffee will stunt your growth In places Hiccup might find appealing" Both me and Hiccup blushed and we both stood up and yelled.

"TIFFANY" But she was already out the door, We could hear her laughing outside.

"Ugh she Is immature some times" I looked over and Hiccups face was bright red and we was sort of staring at nothing but the wall.

"Did she really just say that...with a straight face" Hiccup asked. I looked at him and he was avoiding eye contact.

"Relax Hiccup It was just a joke" I said. But I'm still going to get Tiffany for that one.

"Yes but It was a very...uh...messed up joke and I'm not used to that so It still makes me nervous and makes me want to hide" I thought of a cruel way to maybe make him faint again.

"Well you need to relax, If you think about me to much someone might get excited" I said In most flirty voice I could.

That did It because Hiccup mumbled "dear god" And fell on the floor.

I laughed and picked him up and sat him on the couch and turned on the TV.

After about 10 15 minutes Hiccup started to mumble.

"Please don't do that again" Hiccup turned over and hid face into a pillow.

"Why not" I asked.

"Because I don't like fainting" Hiccup rubbed His eyes and looked around the room.

"But Its fun to see you pass out and hit the floor" I smiled at Hiccup and laughed.

"It Isn't funny" I looked over to see Hiccups sad face.

"Come on now I'm just joking" His face lightened up a bit. I sighed and looked into Hiccups eyes. "what are we gonna do with you when we get married" I said jokingly.

"Marriage, Don't you thinks that's rushing It, And plus your still 17 and I turned 18 last month, And I still need to apply for a college, I was going to move away for college but If you guys are here I will go to the public college and try to get a degree In mechanics or computer tech" Hiccup said as he turned over and sat up on the couch.

"Oh here I got you this" Hiccup up and went to his backpack next to the door ad pulled out a thin square box. He handed me the box and sat down.

"What Is It" I asked, Looking the box over.

"Why don't you find out" I opened the box and there was a leather band inside. The leather was engraved and It had black stones all around the headband alternating between 1 small stone and 1 bigger stone.

"Hiccup this Is beautiful, Where did you get this" I put the headband on and let my bangs hang over the front.

"I didn't buy It I made It. I had some left over leather from a school project and I have a bag of obsidian stones In my room so I thought Id mmmpffff..." I cut him off by kissing him. I wrapped my arms around His neck and we just sat there like that for a few minutes till I we had to break for air.

"Thank you Hiccup Its beautiful" he pulled me into a hug and we laid down on the couch and we decided to take a nap before Tiffany got back.

"Your welcome milady" Hiccup said as I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck, Breathing In the smell of the forest that Hiccup always seems to have.

0000(an hour later Astrid's pov)

I woke up and rolled off Hiccup and got went to the kitchen and poured a glass of water. It was 7:02 we must have overslept. Crap were Is Tiffany.

"Astrid what time Is It" Hiccup asked.

"Its 7:02" I replied. I walked over to Hiccup and sat down next to him.

"Do you think Tiff got lost In town" Hiccup asked as I walked back out to the living room.

"Maybe...hey Hiccup I never thought about this before but do you have a car" I asked

"Yeah, Why" I sat down next to Hiccup and pulled out my phone to txt Tiffany.

"Just wondering...what kind of car Is It" I asked.

"My mom and dad should be at work, You want to see what kind It Is" I nodded and we went to his house and used the key under the mat to get In. We walk to the garage I cant believe what I'm seeing. Hiccup has a black with red rims and green lights, 2014 mustang gt500 In his garage.

"Hiccup where did you get the money to get this" I asked as I walked around the car.

"My parents bought It for my 18th birthday and because they got a call from the school saying I exceeded In all my classes and were going to put me In advanced classes when the second semester come In 3 months. That was one of the other only times my dad smiled"

I walked around and just admired the sleek black car the red red outlines and green lights. "Wow you are a lucky guy" I looked over and noticed a small black cat on Hiccups shoulder. "Whose that" I asked.

"This Is Toothless" Hiccup brought his hand up and let the cat lick his fingers.

"Why did you name him Toothless" I asked.

"I was walking back from school one day and he walked out of an alleyway and started following me. I took him to the vet and they said he had no chips or tags In him so I decided to adopt him. And after I got him food and set the plate down for him to eat I realized he had no teeth because he kept dropping the food on the floor" Hiccup scratched the cats head and It started purring.

"When we get back I have something to show you" I said as I walked over to him.

"Where are we going" Hiccup asked confused.

I rolled my eyes. "Wow your not even going to offer me a ride In your fancy car, I thought you had this dating thing down by now" I said In sarcastic tone.

"Oh yeah sure we can go for a ride...you do realize you and Tiff and Toothless are my only friends right. I have never been on a date besides our first date...thing" I walked up to him and pulled his head down and kissed him.

"You are such a dork. Lets just go I want to go get Ice cream" Hiccup smiled and pressed a button on the side of the wall and the garage door opened up

"Ice cream does sound good, I know a good place come on" Hiccup said.

"Milady" Hiccup said as he opened my door. I got In the passenger seat and Hiccup got In the driver seat and we drove out of the garage but Hiccup stopped.

"Why did we stop" I asked as Hiccup got out of the car.

"I need to close the garage door and..." Hiccup was cut off when we heard Tiffany pull up and walk over

"Holy crap Hiccup, You got Astrid and you have a fancy car" Tiffany was just staring at the car.

"I got It for good grades and my 18th birthday" Hiccup said as he wlked over Pressed a few button on a keypad and the garage door closed.

"You can admire my boyfriend later right now we have to go, were going to go get iIce cream" I tried not to laugh when Tiffany started blushing. Hiccup got In the car and as we pulled out of the drive way I heard Tiffany yell

"I WAS NOT ADMIRING HICCUP"

"Was she looking at me or the car" Hiccup asked.

"Both, But Id say she was looking at you more than the car" I replied.

We drove into town and I was surprised to see a lot buildings and small stores.

"This Is the berk market. And this Is where were getting Ice cream" Hiccup said as he parked In a small parking spot.

We walked inside and It was pretty nice. It had acouple of tables and It had a freezer full of different flavored Ice cream.

"Hey Hiccup what are you doing here at this time a night" I heard some one say from over to the left.

"of hey fishlegs, I didn't know you worked here" I looked over and there was large guy with blonde hair, He looked about our age but just bigger.

"Yeah my dad wanted me to work here since he started delivering fish here, and since I know all the fish species I help catalog them" Fishlegs said.

"I showed Astrid my car and she asked me to take her for a ride and Ice cream" Fishlegs looked to me and his eyes widened, I was so focused on his eyes looking at me I didn't notice I was hiding behind Hiccups back.

"You mean the movie actor Astrid" Fishlegs asked.

"Yes" I stepped back out from behind Hiccup and shook hands with fishlegs.

"Nice to meet you Astrid" Fishlegs said as he let go of my hand and looked to the freezer.

"You guys can each have a bucket, On me" I looked over to freezer and went for chocolate and Hiccup went with cotton candy.

"Thanks Fishlegs" We said as we waved goodbye and walked back to the car.

"He seems nice" I said as Hiccup opened my door.

"Fishlegs, Yeah some people may think hes Intimidating but he has just a big softy" Hiccup chuckled.

"So Is he one of your friends" I asked.

"yeah after he saw our pictures he he said he has some new found respect for me...Its kinda funny me, Snotlout, The twins, and fishlegs all hung out when we were like 5 but as soon as we turned 9 we kinda separated, We still hung out but not very much, Then when we turned 10 Snotlout wanted to be the main center of attention because he thought every girl would want to be with him" I stared at Hiccup and laughed.

"Snotlout Is going to be a real pain Isn't he" I asked.

"Yep every day you go to school the second person to talk to you Is going to be him" Hiccup said as he turned the key and started the car.

"Who Is going to be the first" I asked.

"Me or course, Did you forget I live In this world" Hiccup asked me sarcastically.

"How could I forget you" I asked.

"I don't know, Sometimes I get lost In my thoughts and forget people are even around" Hiccup said with a small laugh.

"Just don't get lost In your thoughts while were driving" I said In a joking tone.

0000(30 minutes later, Astrid's pov)

I must have fell asleep because I woke up on the couch In my living room.

"Did I fall asleep In the car" I asked.

"Yeah You did" Hiccup replies.

"Yeah It was awesome, Hiccup kicked In the door since It was open and carried you In bridal style with the lights from his care highlighting you" I blush a dark red and turn to Hiccup.

"I didn't have the car lights on and I didn't kick the door In, Yes I carried you bridal style but I waited for like 10 minutes at the door because Tiffany said something about her hair and made me wait while my arms were burning from holding you up for so long" Hiccup glared at Tiffany.

"Why didn't you set me down If your arms started hurting" I asked.

"Because It started raining and I didn't want you to get wet and dirty" Hiccup said.

"Hey Hiccup you want to know a better way to get astrid wet and dirty" Tiffany asked from the kitchen.

"TIFFANY stop with your jokes you going to make..." I didn't get time to warn her Hiccup would faint because It was to late we heard a thunk and Hiccup was on the floor.

"Why did he just faint" I sighed and dragged Hiccup back onto the couch.

"Earlier you made the comment about coffee stunting growth, Hiccup was stiff as a board and wouldn't move, Well I told him to relax or else someone might get excited and he fainted" I rolled my eyes when Tiffany got a smug grin on her face.

"So you actually flirted with Hiccup"

"UGH, Its called being cruel...come one Hiccup wake up...don't make me slap you or make me put Ice on your face" After 5 minutes me and Tiff took Hiccup to the sink and we let cold water pour over his head until he woke up which only took a few minutes.

"Don't do that ever again, God that Is cold" Hiccup grabbed a towel and dried of his head.

"Your fault you fainted" I said.

"My fault Tiffany was the one making dirty jokes about us" Hiccup snapped back.

"Do you still want to kn..." Tiffany started to ask but Hiccup cut her off

"NO" Hiccup sighed and buried his face back In the towel then looked back at us.

"Since my parents are gone do you mind If I bring my cat over" Hiccup asked.

"Sure but your cleaning up what ever mess It leaves" Tiffany added.

"My cat does Its business outside, Hes a bit of an oddball" With that Hiccup left.

"Do you think he wants to know" Tiffany asked after a minute. I gave a frustrated sigh

"No Tiffany I don't think he does" I got up and walked up stairs to my room. I heard a loud squawk.

"Calm down" I said to my pet parrot named Stormfly I pulled her out of the cage and she was on my shoulder within seconds. I walked back down stairs and went to my coat and pulled out the box with the headband Hiccup gave me.

"Hey Astrid whats that" Tiffany asked as I put the headband around my head and pulled my bangs out so that my hair covered half of headband.

"Its a headband Hiccup made for me" I said as I sat down and unraveled my hair and started to re braid It into my normal style of braid.

"That's sweet. I bet If you look through his room you'll find a wedding ring" Tiffany laughed as blushed.

"Tiffany, We are not getting married, We just met 3 days ago" I said back, annoyed.

"I wouldn't be surprised If your married withing the next year" Tiffany said.

I finished braiding my hair and just as I got up Hiccup came In the door with toothless on his shoulder and a bag of cat food.

"I didn't think Hiccup would be a cat person" Tiffany said.

"And I didn't think Astrid would be a bird person" Hiccup said as he stared at my parrot.

"Her names stormfly" I said after a few minutes of him staring.

"Shes pretty" Toothless jumped down from Hiccup shoulders and walked over to Tiffany.

"Whats your cats name" Tiffany asked as she scratched His chin.

"Toothless" Hiccup said as he sat on the couch with me.

"Why did you name him that.

"Because he has no teeth" Tiffany gave him a confused look and then turned back to Toothless.

"Why doesn't he have teeth" I asked.

"I don't know Astrid, Like I told you he just started following me and eventually I just adopted him" Hiccup looked over to my parrot then back to his cat.

"Don't worry Stormfly likes cats for some reason so I don't think they will cause any problems" I reached up pat Stormflys head and went and sat on the couch.

"Ok good...oh and uh do you guys mind If I stay here for a few more nights my parents will be gone for the next 20 to 30 days but I just wanna spend a few more knights maybe till monday then I can go back to my house" Hiccup said as he pulled out his phone when It buzzed.

"What Is It" I asked Hiccup.

"Just a reminder to feed toothless" Hiccup walked over and sat down next to me.

"You should know by now that I like It when you stay here" Hiccup blushed and looked back to Tiffany.

"I know that, I just want to be sure Its alright with Tiffany" Tiffany turned to look at us and smiled.

"As long as I don't wake up to you guys doing..." Tiffany started but Hiccup started to shake his head and blink his eyes, so I cut Tiffany off.

"Don't finish that sentence" I glared at her and she just shook her head and chuckled.

"Ok. Goodnight guys Ill see yah tomorrow" Tiffany waved as she walked towards her room.

"Goodnight" Hiccup and I said In unison.

"Good night Hiccup" I kissed His cheek and lay my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist, And curled Into His side.

"Alright good night milady" Hiccup said with a yawn before putting his arm on my shoulder. I was up for a few minutes after Hiccup fell asleep but I fell asleep not long after.

0000

** Well there was the end of chapter 7. I will be typing a chapter for How the tables can turn and then I will type another chapter fior this story and continue like that, Updates can space between minutes to no more than 3 days (I'm hoping) so thank you for reading hope you enjoyed It.**

-rexassassin00 signing out SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.


	8. Chapter 8

** Changes start out good chapter 8: Snow storm And feelings.**

** Well here Is chapter 8. Sorry Its a bit late. Anyway Thank you to everyone who views, Reviews, Follows, Favorites. I do not know anything about different climates and how many months of the year It snows but In this chapter berk gets a huge snow storm and It covers everything, I'm just going to go by the movie and say It snows 9 months of the year. So Iv been getting some messages about how my POV switches get confusing well here's my reason, Excuse what ever you want to call It, Writing In 3rd person Is nearly Impossible for me and I write this story In a first person POV because Its an OCD thing for me to have a set POV and all the spelling mistakes, Grammar mistakes, I cant really fix that because when I type up these chapters everything Is self taught. I don't know If this makes sense but either way I will probably continue to make these chapters how they are, And If you don't like that I'm sorry, Go read other peoples stories there better than mine.**

0000(Astrid's pov...still)

I woke up I woke up still laying on Hiccup but It was freezing cold and I could see my breath In the air. I snuggled Into Hiccup and curled up as best as I could.

"Good morning m'lady" Hiccup said with a yawn.

"Why Is It so cold" I asked.

"It must have snowed last night" Hiccup tried to get up but I held him down.

"Where you going" I asked.

"I was just going to go look outside and then grab a blanked so we don't freeze to death" Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Well hurry up" I said as Hiccup got up and went to the door, As soon as the door opened huge pile of snow bust through the door covering Hiccup.

"Hiccup how much snow did we get" I quickly got up and pushed a few inches of snow off Hiccups face.

"Judging by how much just fell on me I'm going to guess at least 6 and a half feet" Hiccup said as I pulled him up and wiped some snow off his shoulders.

Well We better got the snow off the carpet before It melts. 20 minutes later we managed to get all the snow off the front door and we were now working on a path outside.

"Hiccup this Is so fun Iv never been In a snow storm so bad that I can literally dig a dome around us" I said as grabbed my bucket and scooped up some snow and dumped It out onto the wood floor of the porch.

"There will be some pretty deep snow for long time because of berk's unusual climate" Hiccup said as he scooped up more snow and dumped It on the ground.

"How long will It snow" I asked.

"I don't know usually 9 months of the year sometimes more" Hiccup said as he dug out more snow.

"That's a long time" I scooped up another bucket and when I saw the rest of the town was covered In snow I just stared out.

"Welcome to berk" Hiccup said as he pushed snow out of the way and took a step.

"Hiccu..." I tried to warn him about the steps leading up to the house but It was to late, As soon as Hiccup took a step he fell through the snow and I couldn't see him any more.

"OOOOOOH GOD THAT IS COLD AND DEEP" I heard Hiccup yell. After a few minutes Hiccup emerged from the snow, I laughed when I saw the snow all over him.

"Its not fuOOF" Hiccup was interrupted when a snow ball hit him In the back of the head and he stumbled over.

"HAHA useless cant even take a snow ball" I heard some one say from behind Hiccup.

"What do you want snotface" Hiccup said as he turned around to face Scott.

"Hiccup lets just go back inside and ignore that idiot" I grabbed his arm and started to pull him back into the house but I stopped when Snotlout winked at me and smiled.

"Hey there beautiful" Snotlout started to walk up but I continued to back up into the house.

"Don't you ever call me beautiful again" I snapped at him.

Snotlout walked up to me smiled. "Come on babe why don't we leave the loser to play In the snow while I take you out" I instantly let go of Hiccups arm and slugged Scott In the face.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HICCUP A LOOSER AND DON'T CALL ME BABE" I screamed at him but then we put his arm around my shoulder and started to call me babe again but I twisted his arm back and pushed him into the snow. "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN" I screamed at him as Hiccup pulled me Into the house.

"Why Is this creep even aloud to roam the streets" I asked Hiccup as he locked the door and looked out the window.

"Hes the mayors son, Well former mayor" Hiccup said as he walked into the kitchen.

"What do you mean former mayor" I asked.

"The reason my parents are gone Is because my dads other...I guess I you could say passion, He studies In a bunch of stuff that I'm even going to try to explain but long story short my dads brother Is the mayor of berk and he Is stepping down and letting my dad have the job" Hiccups said as he plugged In the coffee maker. "Astrid I brought over some pumpkin spice flavored latte mix do you want to try"

"Sounds good" I said as I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

When I turned on the TV I went to the weather channel and there were snow warnings for berk all over the bottom of the screen.

"Hiccup there's blizzard warnings and they say tonight we might get another foot or 2 of snow" I glanced over to see Tiffany walking out of her room In her baggy sweat pants.

"Good morning Tiff" I said as Tiff walked to the front door.

"Don't open the door, It snowed last night and there's 6 feet of snow on our porch" I warned and Tiffany just shrugged and sat at the kitchen.

"Her you go m'lady" Hiccup said as he handed me a cup.

"Thank you" I said as I took a sip and felt the warmth of the hot coffee.

"Do I get a cup" Tiffany asked from the kitchen.

"Yes Tiff you get a cup" Hiccup said with a laugh.

"So what happened a few minutes ago, I heard screaming" Tiffany asked after a minute. Hiccup sat down his cup and sighed.

"Snotlout happened, The jerk came over and tried to take me out on a date after he threw a snowball at Hiccup" I said as Hiccup walked over to the closet and pulled out a blanket.

"Is that all" Tiffany asked. I looked over to her and she was sitting on a chair sipping her coffee and running a comb through her messy blonde hair.

"No first he called me beautiful then he called me babe then he tried to hang his arm over my shoulder and lead me away from Hiccup but I twisted arm back" I replied. I moved over so Hiccup could get the corner of the couch and when he sat down I curled into him and laid my head on his chest, Hiccup then pulled the blanket up.

"So how long Is the snow supposed to last" Tiffany asked after a few minutes of silence.

"About 9, 8, maybe 10 months, I don't really know" Hiccup looked over to the window then back to the TV.

I looked at Hiccup and I just looked at his facial features, The way his auburn hair sweeps across his face, The freckles on his cheeks, Even his eyes when he looks at the screen, I never payed attention to this and now that I see It, Its kinda funny watch.

"And Its going to get worse" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah, We will get another couple feet of snow" Tiffany shook her head and mumbled something about crazy weather then went back to what ever she was doing.

I looked over to Hiccup again and this times he was looking out the window. He turned his head back and looked down at his coffee. "Hey wheres Toothless and Stormfly" I asked.

"You two were asleep so I put Stormfly In her cage and Toothless Is curled up on the foot of my bed" Tiffany said as she got up walked towards the window.

"What are you staring at" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh nothing just an angry looking Snotlout and some other guy at Hiccups doorstep" Tiffany said. Hiccup was on his feet within seconds looking at out the window.

"Oh goody I wonder what they want this time" Hiccup said sarcastically as he got up went to the kitchen and poured himself another cup of coffee.

"He never gives up does he" I muttered. I looked out the window to see Snotlout banging on Hiccups door._ Poor suckers don't even know Hiccup basically lives with us now._ I thought to my self as I shook my head and laughed lightly.

"Who Is the other guy" Tiffany asked.

"That's Snarr" Hiccup said as he walked back over and sat down.

**(NOTE: from this point on I'm going to try to write this chapter In a 3rd person view, Next chapter might go back to Astrid's POV)**

"Hiccup what about school, Is It going to be canceled because of the snow" Astrid asked as she looked out the window In the direction of berk High.

"No, School will continue on Monday. Berk always has cold weather and Its something most everyone Is used to" Hiccup said, Astrid just stared at Hiccup In disbelief.

"Are the teachers here crazy" Astrid said, Her voice starting to raise.

"Would you punch me If I lied and said no" Hiccup asked.

"Yes" Astrid glared at Hiccup while Tiffany was chuckling.

"Would you punch me If I said yes" Hiccup asked. Astrid looked at the window and noticed Scott walking towards the house.

"Astrid quick Snotlout Is coming we need to" Astrid pulled Hiccup up but It was to late they heard the a knock at the door and Tiffany was about to open It so Astrid decided to just pull Hiccup back onto the couch and snuggle back into the blanket.

"What do you wan't Scott" Tiffany asked when she opened the door.

"I wanted to know If Astrid was here so I could ask her If she wanted the to out with me since I rejected her last time" As Snotlout said this astrid got an Idea.

"Hiccup I'm going to do something your not going to like but just trust me ok" Astrid asked with a devious smile.

Hiccup nodded than astrid on his lap and started kissing him, she let out a moan loud enough for Tiffany to hear and the next thing Astrid heard was Tiffany gasp.

"Sorry Snotface but as you can see Astrid Is busy with her real boyfriend" Tiffany smirked when Snotlout mumbled and stormed away.

Hiccup started to kiss Astrid back after a few seconds the kiss turned into a make out session.

"(cough) Uh you guys can stop, He's gone" Tiffany said and smirked when Astrid jumped off of Hiccup and blushed

"Ah...um...I uh...ugh" Astrid tried to make a sentence but she just ended up babbling, While Tiffany laughed and Hiccup was blushing so hard he looked like he could explode

"Sorry...Astrid" Hiccup mumbled.

"Sorry for what" Astrid asked.

"I should have stopped" Hiccup looked away.

Astrid leaned into Hiccups ear and whispered, "Don't worry I actually liked It" When Hiccup heard Astrid say this he blushed and got the dumbest grin on his face.

"So you guys done or do I need leave" Tiffany asked.

"Nah, Were done...for now" Astrid smirked when she felt Hiccup tense up.

"Ok so what are we going to do today" Tiffany asked them.

"Besides play In the snow not much" Hiccup said. They could have gone into town but Hiccup was worried Snotlout would cause problems, Or the possibility Astrid would get swarmed by fans.

"We still have Ice cream" Astrid said as she tried to snuggle into Hiccup more then she already was.

"Why are you so clingy today" Hiccup asked as he moved around trying to get into a comfortable position without Astrid's elbow digging into his side.

"Because Its cold and your really warm" Astrid said as she tried to Hiccup from moving.

"I'm going to get our Ice cream" Astrid said with a groan because she failed to lay on Hiccup, As Astrid walked Into the kitchen she started asking herself when she started getting all these feelings for Hiccup, Sure she really liked him but when ever she was with him her stomach got butterflies and she felt as If the heat off his body seeped into hers, She couldn't really explain It.

"Now were did Hiccup put the Ice cream" Astrid mumbled to herself as she dug through the freezer looking for the Ice cream. After a minute she found the Ice cream, Grabbed two spoons and walked back out to the living room.

"Thank you m'lady" Hiccup said as Astrid handed him his cotton candy Ice cream and a spoon. Astrid sat down and pulled the blankets up to her chest then turned the TV on and changed It to the news channel.

"How come you guys always go do this stuff without me, First Astrid gets that really pretty headband them she gets Ice cream, She gets to ride In your fancy car and you will probably be married next year" Tiffany said, Hiccup and Astrid just laughed.

"I will not be marrying Astrid, Your planning stuff way to soon" Hiccup said In a serious tone while looking at Astrid.

"I bet you will purpose to her next If not this year, And how would that be planing way to soon, Astrid demanded you be her boyfriend on your first date" Tiffany was now groaning and mumbling about them even through they could barely understand Tiffany.

"Can I try yours" Astrid asked, Pointing at his Ice cream.

"Sure" Hiccup handed her His Ice cream and she took a spoon full and ate It.

"Mhhhh yours Is pretty good" Astrid hummed as she savored the taste of his Ice cream.

"So...are we going to go out In the snow" Astrid asked Hiccup all of a sudden, Hiccup just looked at her In shock.

"I guess we can If you want" said a he took another bite of his Ice cream.

Hiccup, Astrid and Tiffany all put on thicker clothes and went out side. Hiccup was just sitting In the snow watching Tiffany and Astrid try to make a snowman.

"Have you ever made a snowman" Hiccup asked, Tiffany and Astrid stopped arguing and looked over to Hiccup.

"Yes...no" Tiffany replied, Looking back over to the pile of snow behind her and then back to Hiccup.

"Well first you get a ball of snow and then roll It on the ground until Its big enough to make the bottom, Then do that again but smaller then the last ball Is smaller. And that's about It" Hiccup just sat there and watched Tiffany and Astrid trying to make the snowman. _I wonder If I should help._ Hiccup thought to himself, But quickly dismissed the thought when he heard Astrid call his name.

"Hiccup, Hello" Astrid waved her hand infront of Hiccups face who she thought was obviously deep In thought.

"Huh, What" Hiccup said as he raised his head to look at Astrid.

"Were going back inside Its starting to snow" Hiccup looked up and sure enough It was snowing again. Why does It have to be so cold here?

"Alright I'm coming" Hiccup got up and followed Astrid back Inside. As soon as they walked back inside Toothless jumped onto Hiccups shoulder and Stormfly on Astrid's.

"Well good morning to you to bud" Hiccup said as he scratched Toothless chin. Toothless jumped down and walked over to Tiffany, While Hiccup sat on the couch with Astrid curled into his side. Hiccup watched the news and weather reports and wondered, When did I get so lucky? He guessed he would never know and just wrapped his arm around Astrid shoulder which said girl was enjoying His warm body.

Astrid thought about asking Hiccup how he was so warm but decided not to and just guessed Instead.

"Astrid you never told me why you are so clingy today" Hiccup looked down to her and she just squeezed his waist harder and snuggled into him.

"One, Because your my boyfriend, Two, Your warm and I'm cold and third, Because I can" Astrid snapped back.

"Here maybe this Is better" Hiccup shifted on the couch so that he was on his back and Astrid was laying half on him half on the couch.

Astrid didn't know why but she liked the confident Hiccup had at the moment, Wrapping his arm around her, Turning on his back to get into a better position for the two to get comfortable. The usual other Hiccup wouldn't be nervous about her sitting next to him.

"Better" Hiccup asked as he just slightly moved over.

Astrid wrapped her arms around his chest and buried her face In the crook of Hiccups neck, "Better" She mumbled back and smiled.

"I have never seen anyone do this after only 3 days of knowing each other" Tiffany said as she looked at the couple and wondered why she even bothered asking.

"Does It matter" Astrid asked Tiffany.

Tiffany didn't care but she liked messing with them so she thought she might as well do It before she misses her chance.

"I yeah If your already like with Hiccup after 3 days imagine after 3 months...I don't wanna be a baby sitter" Tiffany whined then smirked when Hiccup turned red and started sputtering.

"TIFFANY, We will not be having kids...yet" Astrid mumbled the last part only loud enough for Hiccup to hear, And when he heard It he mentally told himself to think of other things besides having kids with Astrid or else he will have a problem.

"I bet you will" Tiffany sing songed as she got up and laughed quietly, Tiffany should have got It on camera but she decided not to risk getting punched for making any more jokes.

"Astrid I heard that" Hiccup whispered as Tiffany went to her room and shut the door.

"Heard what" Astrid pretended she didn't say anything.

"After you said, We will not be having kids, You mumbled, Yet" Hiccup wanted to know what she meant even though It was obvious.

"I did not" Astrid lied but Hiccup just crossed turned his head to look at Astrid.

"You did and you I'm pretty sure you made sure only I could hear" Astrid scoffed and looked away.

"How do you do that" Astrid mumbled to Hiccup as she tried to say something that would get him back for knowing she only wanted him to hear her say, Yet.

"I looked at you and your all smiling and trying to hold back a laugh" Hiccup smiled when asked frowned at him.

"Fine I mumbled the last part only so you could hear and to see what your reaction would be" Astrid shifted In her spot so that her head was resting on Hiccups shoulder and for as skinny and bonny as he Is Astrid thought It was comfortable.

"Why did you say that" Hiccup asked, He was still confused and It was starting to bug him so he had to ask.

"I...don't know, Maybe my brain told me I want a kid" Astrid didn't know why she said they weren't going to have kids yet.

"Maybe It did but I don't plan on being a dad anytime soon" Hiccup looked over at Astrid.

"Most people would jump at that chance" Astrid mumbled as she felt sleep taking her over, She yawned and closed her eyes.

"Not me. Especially now, I mean I'm not even In college I don't have a good paying job and Iv only known you for 3 and a half days, Definitely don't want any kids any times soon" Hiccup looked over to see Astrid eyes closed and he just smiled.

"What If someone wanted to have a kid" Astrid thought It would be fun to mess with him and see If she could get him to slip up sand see If he actually wanted to have kids with her.

"Are you saying you want k-k-kids" Hiccup started stuttering, Astrid smiled as he turned red and started stuttering.

"Maybe...In a year or two, We can talk It out then" Astrid smiled as she felt Hiccup stiffen and felt his heart beat pick up.

"W-W-What do you mean we can t-t-talk It out In a year or t-t-two" Hiccup didn't know what she wanted but It was making him get excited and he was trying not to think about It but It was pretty hard.

"I mean exactly what I said, In a year or two we can talk about It and see If you still want a kid. I wan't to be a mom some time " Even though Astrid met him 3 days ago she new they would end up together, She always got that warm tingling sensation when shes around him, Along with the butterflies In her stomach and a just the way he looked at her all smiles and nervous, She loves him to death but there's no way she will admit It.

"I...uhhh...I guess we can...talk...about It...If were still together" Hiccup mumbled the part hoping she didn't hear him, But she did.

"Stop doubting your self, I know we will be together" Astrid said It and she new she couldn't take It back.

"I'm not doubting myself, This Is just really going to fast" Hiccup was right and Astrid knew It but she still didn't care.

"I'm taking a nap" Astrid said, Then she curled up next to him and went to sleep" Astrid said, Hiccup just wrapped his arm around her shoulder and dosed off with her

0000(2 and some odd number of hours later. 3rd person POV)

Astrid woke up and rolled over to see Hiccup laying right next to her, Snoring lightly.

"Hello m'lady" Hiccup said with a yawn as he rolled over to meet her eyes.

"Why do I have a nickname but you don't" Astrid whined and Hiccup laughed.

"Well then give me a nickname" Hiccup replied. Astrid thought about It but she couldn't think of anything to call Hiccup besides his real name but she didn't want to call him that.

"I don't know what Id nickname you, I guess Ill just keep calling you Hiccup" Astrid looked over to where Tiffany was slumped over on the dining room table and just laughed.

"She Is going to fall off one of these times then I'm going to laugh" Astrid said as she chuckled lightly. Hiccup looked over and chuckled with her.

"You know sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky" Hiccup said all of a sudden and It made Astrid stop laughing and look at him.

"What do you mean" Astrid asked, Confused at what he said.

"Well for starters I was extremely lucky that most beautiful and most amazing person wanted to be my girlfriend and Tiffany Is my other best friends, I'm not getting beat up daily anymore, Fishlegs actually talks to me and Isn't ashamed, My dad finally looks at me and doesn't see a screw up, And most of all I don't have to spend this christmas alone staring out my bedroom window wishing I could be out having fun. Either the gods decided to take pity on me or I'm just dreaming all this" Astrid blushed when he called her beautiful and amazing but she ignored It and thought about the other stuff he said.

"Well It wasn't luck" Astrid said as she looked into his dark forest green eyes.

"How so" Hiccup asked.

"Well It wasn't luck that I asked you to be my boyfriend, You were yourself, You didn't try to ask impress me or ask me out, You didn't try to be something your weren't, You just acted like your self and I like who you are, Your funny, kind, Sweet, Nervous, Shy and so many other things I would need to write a list just to show you" Astrid meant all of It but she had doubts that Hiccup would believe her.

"I guess your right" Hiccup said with a small smile.

"Of course I'm right, Now what was that about me being the most beautiful and amazing person In the world" Astrid asked, She didn't think she was beautiful, Pretty maybe but not beautiful, Even though she just told Hiccup not to have doubts about himself she did not believe It.

"What about It" Hiccup asked.

"I don't believe you, I might be pretty or even cute but not beautiful" Astrid shook her head as she spoke.

"I mean It, You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, Call me a creep but I would look at you everyday and think the same thing" Hiccup for the first time leaned In and kissed her, Astrid was shocked but enjoyed It.

"I still don't believe you" Astrid said, Still refusing to believe he was telling the truth. Hiccup grabbed her hand and held It.

"You are beautiful and anyone who says your not Is blind or just doesn't know what the word means" Astrid started to believe him but she still had her doubts.

"I...I never had anyone say that about me, Besides fans and people on twitter" Astrid mumbled, It was true she never had anyone that she knew say that about her, She thought back to her parents and decided to tell Hiccup because He told her about His feelings and family.

"No one ever said that before, How" Hiccup asked, Hiccup didn't believe that but then again Astrid did say Hiccup was one of only friends besides Tiffany, Well in the real world.

"Only you, Not even my parent's, Since you told me about your life time for me to tell you" Astrid said and before she could start Hiccup stopped her.

"Only If you want to, I told you about my family and life because I wanted to, If you don't want to tell me don't, I wont be mad.

"No, I want to" Astrid was never a liked feelings so she always hid them but she knew she would show them.

"Alright like you I never had a huge attachment to my family, My dad was a military man so he was strict and thought showing any type of feelings was a sign of weakness, My mom was the same way but she wasn't In the military, My mom thought I would take after my father and join the military or something like a paramedic, She thought I would have a job where I did something to help people or protect them or just something she called preductive, Well when I became a movie actress they were shocked and angry at me, They shut me out for almost a year and after that my dad started to come around and he actually thought being a movie actress was ok because It was a good paying job and I would be able to get out of the house. He said shutting me out for almost a year was one of the worst mistakes he made, But my mom didn't like me that much anymore..."

Astrid took a pause and thought about what she would say next. "My mom still doesn't like me but my dad was basically was my best friend and father at the same time, We did everything together, Then after my first movie I went back home and my dad said he had to go leave for another country to help with a problem, I said my goodbyes and told him how much I loved him and he didn't say I was weak. He said never forget It. two months later I got a note visit from His squad members and I asked what was wrong and they handed me a uniform..." Tears were streaming down her face by now, "They said they were ambushed and Their humvee was blown off course and they had to get out or It would have killed them when It exploded, my dad along with 2 other of his friends died protecting the squad...back up couldn't get there In time" At this point Astrid didn't care she broke down and Hiccup pulled her into a hug and just held her as she cried.

"I'm sorry" Hiccup whispered, Astrid would have pushed him off and told him she didn't want her pity but she didn't.

Tiffany heard crying so she walked out of her room ask what was going on but she saw Hiccup holding Astrid who was crying. Hiccup looked over to Tiffany and mouthed the words "not the best time" Tiffany nodded and went back to her bedroom. Hiccup rubbed her back and rocked back and forth In an attempt to calm her but It wasn't working as well as It could.

"Mom was right I am week, I'm sitting here crying like a child" Astrid choked out. Hiccup just shook his head and pulled her away to look into her eyes but she turned her head away.

"Look at me" Hiccup asked but she didn't so he pulled her head around to him, He cupped her cheek and wiped away to tears but they kept coming so he just looked at her. "Your mom was wrong showing feelings and crying are not a sign of weakness It just shows that your human" Astrid pulled him back Into a hug and managed a small thank you.

00000

** Here Is the end Of chapter 8. Astrid had a bit of a break down and said and did some very un-Astrid like things but Its just to add a bit of drama. And I know I kinda rushed things with their relationship but I think Its fine, I wont have them marrying anytime soon or having kids but that doesn't mean they cant "mess around" In future chapters there might be lemons so If you don't like those then make sure you read the warning I will put up.**

**-rexassassin00 signing out SEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.**


	9. Chapter 9

** Changes start out good chapter 9: Heather.**

** Well here's chapter 9 of Changes start out good, I hope you enjoy. Thank you to everyone who views, Reviews, Follows, Favorites. I will try to continue this story In a 3rd person POV.**

** DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, DREAMWORKS OWNS HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

0000

Hiccup held Astrid as she continued to cry softly.

"Thank you Hiccup" Astrid choked out between sobs.

"For what" Hiccup asked softly as he rubbed her back In circles.

"For...I don't know, For just being here" She mumbled, Hiccup smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Always" Astrid smiled when he said this and pulled him down to lay on the couch. Astrid snuggled Into him and eventually fell asleep.

Tiffany came out a few minutes after and Hiccup got up quietly to not wake her up.

"So I take It she told you about her dad" Tiffany said quietly as she sat down on the dining room chair.

"When did It happen" Hiccup asked her as he to sat down with a cup of coffee.

"four months ago, She shut her self out from everyone for 3 of those months...I actually should thank you" Tiffany said, She glanced over to see Hiccup's confused face.

"For what" Hiccup asked, He didn't know what he did to make her thank him but he was curious anyway.

"Iv been good friends with Astrid since we were young and I hate to see her sad and depressed and well before Astrid met you she never smiled never laughed, When she did It never lasted more than a few seconds, And I could never seem to make her happy or to even get her to smile, It was almost Impossible, But you seem to brighten her day and make her happy so I'm thankful for that and I'm thankful of you" As Tiffany said this Hiccup started to think about his life, No friends, Not much of a family, Shuts them self off from everyone, Hiccup realized they did have a little In common, Maybe that's why he knows how to make her happy.

"Yeah I'm pretty happy I can make at least on person happy" Hiccup just sighed and looked back over to Astrid who was sleeping on the couch snoring lightly.

"I'm guessing you might have had a similar life" Tiffany asked, She suspected Hiccup probably had a more solitary life but didn't know for sure.

"The only person who ever loved me was my mom, My dad hated me, Every one else hated me, I never cut my self or did drugs like some people did when they were depressed but It got pretty bad, I hide myself away from everyone I stayed In my room to hide the bruises and the marks from being beaten daily. Its actually funny, I hid away In my room for 8 almost 9 years and my father scolded me for not being the son he wanted, He wanted a son like Snotlout. Captain of the football team rippling with muscle, My dad thought he was perfect" Hiccup paused so Tiffany could say something.

"I don't know how a father can do that, Its cruel" Tiffany just looked at Hiccup and gave him a small smile, Hiccup did the same but chuckled.

"6 months ago I came home and I collapsed on the floor with acouple cracked ribs and I got hit In the head acouple times so I could barely walk straight, My dad called me pathetic that I couldn't even stand without falling and I snapped and yelled at him, I ripped my shirt off and said, You call me weak and pathetic yet I have endured 7 years of being beaten daily by my cousin and I have learned to climb so good not even you could keep up and I did this just to be able to escape, I am more agile then you could ever imagine and I have had 7 years to practice climbing just save my life from Scott, I yelled a bunch of other things that I didn't care to remember, But If It hadn't been for my mom my dad would beaten me to a pulp just for yelling at him, My mom took me to the hospital and my dad took off for a week" Hiccup finished with a sigh and Tiffany just stared at him In disbelief.

"I don't see any humor In that but you sure got your dad good" Tiffany chuckled lightly.

"Yeah I guess I did, But It sucks not knowing If your own mom Is going to make It back from a month long trip, I probably should have told Astrid this but my mom does not do very good In other states, She gets sick or gets a bug or something, Last time my mom and dad went out of state she almost died, The state had some virus going around and she got It and the whole trip got ruined because she had to stay In their hotel" Hiccup just chuckled lightly and thought of all the times things have gone wrong.

"That would be scary, I would be more cautious where ever I travel" Tiffany said as she got up and went to the coffee pot.

"Yeah I would to" Hiccup simply said.

"Do you want to know more about what happened" Tiffany asked, Because Astrid didn't tell Hiccup everything.

"I don't want to know any more unless Astrid's ok with It" Hiccup shook his head and took another sip of coffee.

"Well Astrid didn't get to finish and I know she will tell you after she wakes up so I thought Id tell you know so she doesn't have to re live the day Astrid was told her father was killed" Tiffany said and Hiccup simply nodded In understanding.

Tiffany sat down with a piece of paper with a picture of buildings In what looked like a very dry and hot place.

"See these buildings here" Tiffany pointed to some In the pictures. "The problem her dad was supposed to take care of were public suicide bombings and well It was all just to lure soldiers Into the open, The humvee drove through here and they had c-4 planted and It blew up close enough that their humvee blew to right side of these buildings and when they got out Astrid's dad and 2 others took out ground soldiers to give time for the others to get out, They were doing fine until they had to run away from the humvee because It started to smoke and It blew up, That was their only cover and the enemy soldiers were stationed behind a few small out houses and the squad took them out easy but Then they had snipers In the buildings I pointed at, And Astrids dad saw the red light shining from the building so he knew It was sniper and It was pointed at his brother so he stepped In front to save his brother, The bullet went through him and hit his brother in the shoulder, his brother lived but two other squad members were not so lucky"

"Astrid mentioned back up, Where were they" Hiccup asked.

"By the time back up got there the terrorists were gone they only wanted to take out the squad leader, Astrid's dad and the others were just a bonus to them" Tiffany shook her head and a single tear went down her cheek.

"I'm guessing you knew Astrid's father" Hiccp asked.

"We knew the whole squad, They were best friends with the family, We had a lot of family barbecues with them, And when half a squad comes back and hands you a uniform and tells you that the other half was killed, It takes a pretty big toll on you" Tiffany was crying silently but Hiccup could tell she was screaming on the inside.

"I know you probably don't want my pity but I'm sorry" Hiccup said this and stayed silent for awhile.

"No Its fine, If someone wants to say sorry I let them I'm going to start yelling at them like Astrid did, There was to much stuff going on for me to care" Tiffany said then after that It was silent.

Hiccup went back over to the couch and sat down next to Astrid who immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"I feel bad for dragging you Into that drama" Astrid mumbled Into Hiccups neck were her face was buried.

"Lets not talk about" Hiccup said softly, Astrid nodded and Hiccup pulled her down next to him and they just laid there like that. Hiccup looked over and Tiffany had her head down and tears were dripping off her cheeks.

"OK" Astrid said quietly. Hiccup just sat there, Astrid was still sniffling and Tiffany was crying quietly while she looked at her phone. When did anything come In my life without a bit of drama In It? Hiccup thought to himself. It was a few minutes later Hiccups phone went off.

"Please tell me mom's alright" Hiccup asked His dad over the phone.

"Yes Hiccup mom's alright she wanted to know how your doing" Stoick replied.

Hiccup put his hand over the speaker to talk to Astrid. "Astrid Its my father do you mind If I go out side to talk to him" Hiccup asked and Astrid nodded.

"Go talk to your dad" Astrid said and with that Hiccup kissed her on the cheek, Got up and walked outside.

"OK Is mom there" Hiccup asked and Stoick yelled for Valke and a second later Valka answered.

"Hello Hiccup, How are things over at the house" Valka asked.

"I'm over with Astrid right now so things are not the best but not the worst" Hiccup shrugged even through Valke couldn't see him do It.

"Did something happen" Valke asked, A bit of worry In her voice.

"No just some bad memories came up" Hiccup sighed and hoped Valke didn't hear It but she did.

"Whats wrong" Valka mumbled something after that but Hiccup couldn't make It out.

"Astrid's told me how the last few years have gone and her dad died 4 or 5 months ago, I don't know the exact time, Anyway she's calming down and I'm just sorta there, She's being really clingy because we got like 5 feet of snow" Hiccup said and Valke laughed at the last part.

"OK I gotta go, Bye Hiccup I love you" Valka said.

"OK bye mom love you to" Hiccup said then hung up the phone. Hiccup walked back Inside and Tiffany was not at the table and Astrid was curled up In a blanket sipping the coffee which surprisingly there was still some left In the pot.

"A-A-Astrid would you like to g-g-go on a date with me, T-T-There's a nice restaurant I-I-In town" Hiccup stuttered out and blushed bright red. Astrid just giggled.

"Id love to" Astrid said as she sat her cup of coffee down and got up and ran to her bedroom.

"OK Hiccup Is taking me out, Gotta find something nice to wear" Said to herself as she dug through her drawers. In the end she decided on a bright red knee high skirt and a light blue shirt and a brown leather belt to match her headband. Astrid went back down and Hiccup just stared at her.

"You look...beautiful" Hiccup smiled and looked at her, Mentally noting how the skirt shows off the curves of her hips and her skin tight shirt also shows of every line of her upper body, from her chest to the curve of her back.

"I try" Astrid said sarcastically.

"I'm not complaining but you didn't need to dress up" Hiccup said as he pulled on his vest.

"I know but I wanted to" Astrid said with a smile.

"M'lady" Hiccup said as he opened up the door. Astrid smiled and walked out Hiccup following behind.

"So are we walking or are we driving" Astrid asked.

"Were going to walk, The snow may have been pushed off the street but Its still slippery and I'm not taking any chances of getting you hurt" Hiccup said as they walked down the hill towards the main street. Astrid just laughed.

"I have never met anyone that Is so protective" Astrid said and glanced over to see Hiccup still smiling.

"You never have had a boyfriend have you" Hiccup asked with a small laugh. Astrid thought back to all the boys that she has ever been friends with, Which weren't many.

"No I never have" Astrid replied. Hiccup just shook his head.

"I find It hard to believe" Hiccup said back.

"Its true, I'v caught alot of peoples eyes but none caught mine, That's why I have never had a boyfriend, Because I wanted to find someone who would treat me as a person and listen to what I have so say Instead of being displayed like a trophy and Ignored. I wanted someone who would be my friend, talk to me and actually get to know me, someone who would pay attention to me and look at my face when talking instead of looking at my breasts, My butt or just staring between my legs" Astrid noticed Hiccup blushed when she mentioned her breasts, butt and legs, She simply laughed at him.

"Whats so funny" Hiccup laughed.

"You, Your blushing so red you could make a tomato jealous" Astrid said In between fits of laughter.

"Well I your my girlfriend and I really like you and your over here talking about what makes you a girl, I'm probably the only virgin withing a 20 mile radios, And to top It off I'm the most nervous person I'm surprised I haven't fainted by now" Hiccup said as he tried to fight a certain problem from getting worse. Astrid laughed and looked at where she was walking.

"I'm surprised you haven't either. And what do you mean exactly when you say, I'm probably the only virgin within a 20 mile radios" Astrid asked, curios to what Hiccup meant.

Hiccup leaned over and whispered In Astrid's ear and after Hiccup finished She blushed crimson and kept looking forward.

"Remind me to never go to a party unless your there with me, And If we happen to go to one remind me to handcuff my wrist to yours" Astrid said who was still blushing a bright red.

"If you need I can set an alarm on my phone" Hiccup said sarcastically which earned him a punch on the arm.

"OK I'm sorry" Hiccup said as he rubbed the sore spot on his arm.

"Now where are we going" Astrid asked as they walked down the almost empty street.

"Do you like chinese food" Hiccup asked Astrid.

"One my favorite" Astrid replied, Hiccup smiled and led her into the berk market to a restaurant called, The Dragon.

"This Is the best chinese restaurant ever, The food here Is amazing" Hiccup said as he opened the door for Astrid and walked In behind her.

Astrid looked around the chinese place, It was nice, There were pillars that went up the walls, There's big fish tank next to the front desk. Astrid liked the place and the smell of the food was making her mouth water.

"Here" Hiccup led her to a seat and sat down with the menus.

"I'll have what your having" Astrid said, Looking back down at the menu.

"Hey there Hiccup" Said a voice Hiccup knew all to well.

"Heather please don't try to flirt with me, I just want a peaceful dinner with my girlfriend" Hiccup said while Astrid looked at the girl and remembered heather from the night of the livestream Astrid had.

"I thought you liked It when I flirted with you, I though you liked me" Heather said In a pouting voice.

"No heather I don't like you and I never did, now are you going to take our order or do I have to get the manager...again" Hiccup said with a sigh.

"No In fact I'm not going to take your order you cheating jerk" Heather snarled and slapped Hiccup across the face.

"HEY, No one slaps Hiccup but me" Astrid yelled as she lunged over the table pinning heather to the floor, Twisting her arm behind her back along with a series of violent cracks and a scream of pain from heather.

"Astrid no don't" Hiccup said as he pulled Astrid off of heather and held her back, while heather clutched her arm and cried In pain, They all heard yelling from across to room and someone walked over to them.

"What Is going on" The man asked.

"I'm sorry for my girlfriends out brake but your daughter thinks I belong to her and when I told her I wanted a peaceful dinner with my girlfriend heather started pouting and when I asked her If she was going to take our order she called me a cheating jerk and slapped me" Hiccup said with a sigh.

"Why don't you keep your little pet under control" Heather snapped at Hiccup and groaned and tried to touch her arm but It was swollen and red.

"Heather that was uncalled for. Show some respect, Don't you know who that Is" Heather's father scolded her.

"Yes but I don't care, Hiccup was supposed to be mine" Heather snapped back, Glaring at Astrid.

"This Is the fourth time you'v caused a scene that Included Mr. haddock, Your fired" Heather's father snapped back at Heather, Who winced and groaned In pain as she held her arm and stormed out of the restaurant.

"I'm extremely sorry for my daughters behavior, Is there any thing I can get you " Heather's father asked.

"Just get two orders of my usual and a table up stairs, Please" Heather's father smiled and led them to a stair case and up to a second floor that was much nicer then the first floor which was pretty nice.

"Oh and mister..." Astrid started to say but stoped.

"Just call me James, And what was It you wanted to say.

"I'm sorry but I heard some pretty violent cracks and judging by you daughters scream, I'm positive I broke her wrist or arm, You might want to send her to the doctor" Astrid said and James just sighed

"It's happened before with other boys, But It usually ended with thier arms broken not hers...I'll take care of It" James said and turned to Hiccup, Who was stiff and holding In a breath

"Don't worry I'm not going to sue ya boy" James said with a small laugh.

"OK good, my dad would kill me" Hiccup let out a huge breath he'd been holding when he said this.

"Your father would not be happy especially since he helped me buy this place" James said with a laugh.

"Alright Ill be right over with your food" James said as he walked off.

"Astrid I'm sorry heather had to be here I forgot she worked here and..." Hiccup started to say but Astrid silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"It's fine now lets just sit down and enjoy this" Astrid said as she removed her fingers from his lips and sat down at one of the tables.

"Your right" Hiccup let out deep breath and sat down with her.

"So , Tell me about the other times heather made a scene with you" Astrid said In a mocking tone.

"Ah there It Is the teasing" Hiccup laughed and looked over the menu.

"Why did he address you as " Astrid asked as she thought back to when James called Hiccup . She thought It was kinda funny.

"Even though I'm the town screw up and Hiccup the useless, Some business owners respect me because of my dad's status" Hiccup said as he took a sip of the water James placed on their table.

"I wonder how bad I broke her arm" Astrid asked, She heard the cracks and her scream of pain and that was enough to indicate she broke Heathers arm but Astrid didn't know exactly how bad.

"Judging by how you grabbed her wrist and twisted her whole body just by twisting her wrist and pushing her Into the ground along with the snaps and her scream of pain I'm pretty sure you shattered her wrist" Hiccup said as he looked over to see James walking up with two plates of food.

"Here you go and " James said as he sat the two plates down and left.

"So how did he get the job at an chinese restaurant" Astrid asked Hiccup as he took a bite of the chicken on his plate.

"He bought the place from my father and then hired some people who knew how to cook chinese food, Even though James Isn't chinese he Is the best chef" Hiccup replied. Astrid took a bight of the chicken and as she did she moaned at the flavor.

"Mhhhhh this Is delicious" Astrid said and quickly took another bight, Savoring the flavor of the chicken and the noodles that came with It.

Their dinner date went pretty well, Hiccup and Astrid talked about random things and some other things but It was mostly peaceful. After 45 minutes James came back In and told them one of the chefs will grab the plates because He had to take heather to get a cast for her broken wrist.

"You ready to go" Hiccup asked Astrid who just nodded and they got up, payed the bill and left.

"So how was the date" Hiccup asked Astrid, Astrid grabbed his hand and leaned Into his side.

"It was wonderful" Astrid said with a small laugh but a big grin.

"What about the part with heather" Hiccup asked. Astrid laughed as they walked.

"That part especially" Hiccup laughed with Astrid but It was short lived.

Hiccup glance behind him and as a car run through a red light Hiccup screamed "ASTRID" as he pushed her out of the way.

0000

**Well there was chapter 9, My first cliff hanger. Hope you enjoyed, Don't be mad that I gave you cliffy, I just can't resist :D**

** -rexassassin00 signing out SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.**


	10. Chapter 10

** Changes start out good chapter 10: The accident.**

** Well here's chapter 10. Thank you to everyone who views, Reviews, Follows, Favorites this story, I hit 3,398views total and I have 25 reviews, 21 favorites, 23 follows, Thank you so much now enjoy the chapter.**

** DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, DREAMWORKS OWNS HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

0000

Hiccup screamed Astrid's name and pushed her out of the way as a car ran a red light, As Hiccup pushed Astrid out of the way the bumper of the car hit his shin and sent him flying across the street Into the curb knocking him unconscious.

"HICCUP" Astrid screamed and ran over to Hiccup and pulled out her phone to call 911.

"911 what Is your emergency" The operator asked.

"My boyfriend has been hit by a car here In berk on elkson and second street" Astir said frantically as she looked Hiccup over, His head was bleeding and his leg was swollen and he had cuts and scraps all over his arms.

"What kind of injury does he have" The operator asked.

"He has cuts and scraps all over his arms and face, His head Is bleeding and his left leg Is extremely swollen" As Astrid said this tears were pouring out of her eyes. "Is that all you need" Astrid asked and the operator said yes so she hung up the phone and just held Hiccup.

"Astrid what happened" Asked a voice Astrid recognized as Fishlegs.

"Hiccup pushed me out of the way of a car that did a hit and run on us" Astird choked out Inbetween sobs, just then they heard the sirens and an ambulance pull up.

"Astrid you need to let go" Fishlegs said as she pulled her off of Hiccups so the paramedics could get Hiccup Into a stretcher.

"NO FISHLEGS LET GO" Astrid tried to fight his grip but he was to strong.

"Are you family of friends with this boy" Asked one of the paramedics as he walked up to them.

"I'm his boyfriend please tell me hes ok" Astrid sobbed out as Fishlegs let her go.

"Come with me well tell you on the way to the hospital" Astrid nodded and followed the paramedic while she cried.

Astrid pulled out her phone and texted valke.

**Astrid: Val I know you are gone on a trip but Hiccup pushed me out of the way of a car that tried to do a hit and run on me, Get back as soon as you can. please hurry.** Astrid sent the text and waited and wiped the tears from her face but the kept coming.

**Val: How bad Is It. **Val asked.

**Astrid: I don't know but his leg Is pretty bad looking.** Astrid sent the message and tried to hold back the sobs.

"Is he ok" Astrid asked quietly.

"Not necessarily ok but he's alive" One of the paramedics said

" has a pretty bad concussion, There Is a possibility he will not wake up, He has 4 cracked ribs and his arm Is broken In 2 places, He also has a dislocated shoulder and..." The medic stopped and whispered something to someone then turned back to Face astrid. "We will have to amputate his leg from below the knee, the bone Is shattered, and his leg Is crushed, And some of the tendons In his leg are ruined" When the medic finished Astrid started crying again, She didn't look at the messages from val she just cried, Didn't look at anyone.

The ride to the hospital was quiet except Astrid's crying, That was the only sound.

"Were here , You can wait In the waiting room or you can watch the amputation" The doctor said and Astrid just nodded and followed him to the waiting room, They took Hiccup and told her she could watch them amputate his leg In a few minutes because they needed to get him checked In.

Astrid called Tiffany and waited for an answer.

"Astrid were are you" Tiffany asked and Astrid just sniffed.

"Do you know where the hospital Is" Astrid asked weakly.

"Yes but what Is wrong you sound like your crying" Tiffany asked and Astrid continued to cry as she talked.

"Hiccup pushed me out of the way of a car that did a hit and run on us, Hiccup has to have his leg amputated below the knee" Astrid replied.

"I'll be over In a few" Tiffany replied and 5 minutes later Tiffany come through the doors and over to Astrid.

"Is Hiccup ok" Tiffany asked.

"He has a really bad concussion and he might not wake up" Astrid sat down and put her face In her hands and cried.

"Your lucky I was In town and not at the house or else I would have been another 20 minutes" Tiffany said, a few second later a doctor came out and called Astrid.

"Astrid Hofferson" the doctor said.

Astrid shot up and walked over.

"That's me" Astrid said.

"Are you boyfriend" The doctor asked.

"Yes I am, Is he ok" Astrid asked again.

"He's just about to go In for surgery, We don't normally accept anyone to see anyone during surgery unless they are family but we will make an exception, Follow me" The doctor said as he led Astrid down a hall way to a small room right above another room where Hiccup was and she could watch out the window.

"If you want to watch you can If you don't will be brought to another room after surgery, Well come get you" The doctor said as he walked out of the room.

"Astrid" Astrid turned to face Tiffany.

"How did you get here" Astrid asked. Tiffany shrugged.

"I just followed you In" Tiffany said

"Oh" Astrid looked back out the window and looked down to see Hiccup and acouple doctors down below getting ready to operate, Astrid let out another sob as she watched them operate on him.

"I hope he will be alright" Tiffany mumbled as she to watched them work on Hiccups leg, Astrid could see every jerk or twitch when they stitched up a rather deep cut In his chest.

"I hope so to" Astrid choked out In a very quiet and weak voice.

The hardest part for both girls was watching the them cut his leg off below the knee. If Hiccup had not taken care of his body and his bones would have been not as strong, It would have shattered even higher and they would have to amputate above the knee but thankfully that wasn't the case.

It had been an hour and they just finished popping his shoulder Into place and casting Hiccups arm with a green cast that was almost as green as his eyes then bandaging and stitching any other cuts on his body.

Tiffany got up and went to the door when they heard a knock, Astrid curled up Into the corner of the room hoping this was all just a nightmare.

"Astrid Is Hiccup alright" Val asked and Astrid just hugged her knees to her chest and shook her head.

"T-T-They don't know I-I-If he'll ever wake up" Astrid was crying silently only making noise when her breath hitched of she let out a small sob or when she tried to speak and It came out and any words were stuttered.

"How bad are his other injuries" Stoick asked,

"He has some cracked ribs and his arm broke In 2 places. He had a pretty deep gash In his chest and they amputated his left leg below the knee because his leg was crushed from the force of the car and the bone the bones in his foot and part of his shin shattered" Astrid said this and Valka came over and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Its ok, I'm sure Hiccup will be ok" Valka tried to reassure her but Astrid would not listen.

"If I hadn't been there Hiccup wouldn't have needed to push me out of the way" Astrid hung her head In her own shame and tried to hold back the tears that streamed down her face.

"You can't blame yourself, He was just protecting you because he loves you" Valke tightened her grip on Astrid and let her cry into her shoulder.

A few minutes later they were all escorted out of the room and to another one where Hiccup was laying In a bed.

Astrid ran over and grabbed his hand and sat down.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you" Astrid leaned Into the bed to hold Hiccups hand, Valka,Tiffany, And Stoick just watched as the girl broke down.

"Why don't we get a drink and let Astrid have a few minutes to her self" Valka said and the others just nodded and walked out.

"Hiccup...You may be unconscious but please don't leave me, I lost my father 4 months ago don't make me go through the death of someonee else I love...please" Astrid said as she placed his hand on her cheek.

For a few minutes Astrid just sat there with his hand on her cheek, Rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb. The sight of Hiccup on that bed made her feel like her heart was being ripped apart In her chest, Her stomach was In knots and she felt sick to her stomach, Astrid didn't know how long she sat there but after what felt like an eternity there was a knock on the door followed by Tiffany walking In with val.

"Astrid you hungry" Tiff asked and Astrid just shook her head and closed her eyes.

"If I eat I will throw up" Astrid said very quietly.

"OK" Tiffany said and sat down next to her.

"I remember when I had a similar situation on a movie set, I thought It would be the same If something like this ever happened and now that It has Its so much more scary, Not knowing for certain If you boyfriend Is ever going to wake up" Astrid mumbled and gripped Hiccups hand tighter.

"I remember to, It didn't feel real on the movie sets I helped put together but this Is so real" Tiffany said to try to lighten the mood a little.

"I wish this was just some cruel nightmare that I would wake up from and look around and see that I am on the couch curled up In Hiccups side, Listening to his head beat" Astrid cracked a slight smile at the memories of the last couple of mornings where she woke up curled up on Hiccup, His body heat radiating all around Astrid making her feel so warm Inside and out.

"We all do" Tiffany said with a sigh.

"Did you ever expect to get dragged Into a drama filled life with a movie star for your sons girlfriend" Astrid asked quietly.

"I never expected this, But I knew Hiccup had a thing for blonds, Ever since your first movie Hiccup was wowed by you, Your personality just amazed him, He always said If he became friends with you that he'd have a hell of a ride, And In a way I guess he did, But not without a few flaws In his plans" Valka said with a chuckle.

"Its kinda funny when I first saw Hiccup he caught my eye, From what I just heard Hiccup hoped I would notice him, But I hoped Hiccup would notice me, That one night I went over to meet you guys I hoped Id get the chance to meet him, And I got my wish plus some" Astrid tried to smile but It came out a frown when everything lead to this moment.

"Yeah Astrid was basically drooling over Hiccup that first time she saw him taking the garbage out" Tiffany said with a laugh which valke joined In, Astrid managed a small smile but It vanished when she looked back to Hiccup.

"Some times they say talking with them helps" Astrid mumbled.

"If I did Id tell Hiccup to wake hurry up and recover so I don't have to deal with love deprived and depressed Astrid" Tiffany said, Astrid laughed lightly and nodded her head.

"If I was you I would probably say that to, But If Hiccup could hear me Id ask him not to leave, Id ask him to be the strong, Funny, Sarcastic, And nervous boy he Is around me, Weather he can hear me or not Id tell him I love him just because I might never get the chance to tell It to him, I don't care If I only met him 3 or 4 days ago, They were the best of my life and I have confidence Hiccup will wake up and make my time here as good If not better then ever day before that" Astrid rubbed Hiccups cheek In soothing circles If It was possible to be soothing In his condition.

"I just hope..." Tiffany started but was cut off when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get It" Valka said and when she opened the door she was surprised to Fishlegs at the door.

"Hello Francis" Valke said.

"Please just call me Fishlegs, It feels more comfortable, Is Hiccup In there" Fishlegs asked.

"Yes" Valka said and stepped out of the door way and let Fishlegs In.

"How's he doing" Fishlegs asked.

"Not to good, Hes got alot of cuts, He has some cracked ribs, A broken arm and hes got a pretty bad concussion, Doctors said he might not even wake up" Tiffany said with a sigh.

"I wish I would have been friends with him Instead of ignore him just to keep my stupid image" Fishlegs groaned and walked over to get a better look at Hiccup.

"Hey Hiccup, You may not be able to hear me but I'm sorry I ignored you all those years...I hope you get better, I just made friends with you and you got Astrid so don't you dare think about leaving us...I gotta go, Take care" Fishlegs said as he touched Hiccups shoulder then walked out.

"He looks pretty intimidating but he's pretty soft for such a big guy" Tiffany said as she looked back to Val who was sitting on a chair slumped over sleeping.

"Yeah that's what Hiccup said" Astrid said quietly. "He's the one we got the Ice cream from" Astrid added.

"Are you staying the night here" Tiffany asked and Astrid just nodded.

"There's a blanket over by the door do you want It" Tiffany asked and Astrid nodded and Tiffany got up and grabbed the blanket then handed Ist to Astrid.

"Thanks" Astrid mumbled.

"I guess I'll go home and be back tomorrow. Goodnight Astrid" Tiffany said as she up and walked towards the door.

"Goodnight Tiffany" Astrid said and Tiffany walked out and shut the door behind her. Astrid leaned Into Hiccup and rested her head next to his and grabbed His hand. "Goodnight Hiccup" Astrid said as she drifted off to sleep.

0000

**I'm extremely sorry for making such a short chapter, I'm having a bit of a writers block and I'm so tired right now, I'm going to sleep for a few hours then get up In the morning and continue writing chapters. **

-**rexassassin00 signing out SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.**


	11. Chapter 11

** Changes start out chapter 11: Waiting**

** Alright everyone here's chapter 11, I'm really sorry about the cliche parts of the last chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who views, Reviews, Follows, Favorites. And a big thanx to these people for being great people and my friends, If I can call them that.**

** NightfuryGetDown14,**

** Angryhenry**

** Azukka**

** KAOSmaster**

** And thank you to everyone who views. I got over 4,000, That Is so awesome. Now on with the chapter.**

** DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, DREAM WORKS OWNS HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

0000

It had been a week and a half since Hiccup went In for surgery and Astrid would be lying If she said she wasn't worried and, What would be the right word...Lost maybe, She didn't know what she feels, She doesn't know why Hiccup pushed her out of the way of the car, Even though the answer Is clear she doesn't know, She doesn't know If Hiccup will wake up, She doesn't know If Val or Stoick will ever be the same If Hiccup leaves them, Her. There are so many what If's going through Astrid's head.

"Fishlegs dropped by and gave me your homework for the next week" Tiffany said as she sat the small stack of paper down next to Astrid, It was another thing that happened since Hiccup had been out, Fishlegs would stop by and drop of her homework and talk to Hiccup about things going on at school.

"Ok" Was all Astrid said, She hasn't said much at all for the last week, She also hasn't eaten much and Tiffany Is starting to get worried because Astrid Is bone thin and so pale she looked like she was dying.

"Astrid I know this Is affecting you and Its affecting me to but you need to eat, You are bone thin and your so pale, If you won't eat because I asked then think of Hiccup, He would tell you to eat something and get out of this room for more than 2 minutes" Tiffany pleaded but Astrid just shook her head and sat next to Hiccup.

"Astrid...Please just eat something, Don's make me tell the nurse to drug you out so we can feed you" Tiffany warned and Astrid just sighed.

"Fine but I don't want any hospital food" Astrid said In a very weak and frail voice.

"Do you wan't to get to go at that chinese restaurant" Tiffany asked and Astrid just nodded and got up.

"You better be here alive when I get back of else Ill kill you" Astrid said and then walked out with Tiffany.

On the way out they met Val and Stoick.

"Astrid what happened, Your bone thin and your paler than a ghost" Val asked as she ran over to them.

"Astrid hasn't been eating so I'm dragging her out to get a to go order from the chinese restaurant down the street a ways" Tiffany said and Val just nodded.

"Make sure she eats I'm starting to get worried" Val said as she glanced to Astid who was messing with her braid. Astrid didn't hear anything they talked about, All she could think about was Hiccup, When she got so many more feelings for him, She didn't know and the more she thought about these feelings, It tore her heart apart.

"I don't want to be rude but can we please just go" Astrid asked. Val gave Astrid a understanding look and said goodbye then she and Stoick walked to the room where Hiccup was staying.

"Alright lets go" Tiffany said as they walked out to their car.

They got In and Astrid just pulled the hood of her coat over her face and sorta curled up between the door and the chair.

"I...when did I start getting these feelings for Hiccup" Astrid mumbled.

"It started 7 days ago" Tiffany replied. Tiffany noticed how close Astrid would hang around him and the way Astrid hissed at Heather when she tried to hold his hand and cup Hiccups cheek, Tiffany laughed so hard when she heard how Heather slapped Hiccup and In return Astrid snapped her arm like a twig.

"When 7 days ago" Astrid asked as she brought her hands to her mouth and breathed on her hands, Trying to get some heat Into them, It snowed hard and It was cold and they had to drive slower because of the slick roads.

"Well It started when Heather tried to hold Hiccups hand and cup his cheek, You hissed at her like she was trying to taking one of your most prized awards" Tiffany said as she glanced over to Astrid then back to the road.

"In a way she did, Hiccup Is my Hiccup and Heather will not take him away from me" Astrid spat out Heathers name with venom.

"See this Is what I'm talking about, The Astrid hofferson I knew would never act this way over a guy. We have know Hiccup loves you but do you love him.

"Yes I told him when I entered the room and I know you heard me" Astrid said and Tiffany just sighed.

"That time you said just Incase I never get the chance to tell" Tiffany said back and Astrid groaned.

"I don't know If I love him, Like would be an understatment and love might be A little to strong, I don't know" Astrid replied, Did she love Hiccup?

"There's your answer, Don't you feel a little better" Tiffany asked and Astrid just scoffed.

"No I don't feel better, I feel like crap because I cant even understand my own feelings" Astrid crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"Then list them off In your head, Tell yourself everything you like about Hiccup, tell yourself How Hiccup makes you feel then just add It up from there, If this doesn't work then just think about Hiccup In general, Just all the fun moments you had with Hiccup, even though there aren't as many as couples who have been together for years" Tiffany sighed and waited for the red light to go green.

Astrid thought about all the fun times with Hiccup, Their first date at the cove and their first kiss, The day Hiccup and Astrid played In the snow, The couple of days where they were curled up on the couch drinking coffee and watching TV while the snow fell outside, The moment when Astrid jumped across a table and snapped Heather's arm and the dinner they had after that. All those times and feelings Astrid didn't know what to make of them.

"Were here" Tiffany said, Snapping Astrid out of her thoughts. They got out of the car and walked In and were greeted by James.

"Ah hello Astrid what can I get you" James asked.

"Can you just get me what Hiccup usually gets to go, I don't have time to eat here I have to get back to the hospital" When Atrid said this James face dropped.

"I heard about what happened to Hiccup, Can ya tell the boy I said hi" James asked and Astrid nodded. James went to the kitchen and came back out 10 minutes later with two bags.

"Here, Its on me" James said as he handed Tiffany and Astrid a bag each and smiled at them.

"Are you sure you want to be loosing money by giving us free food" Astrid asked.

"I'm not loosing any money" James said as the phone started to right and he went and picked It up. Astrid and Tiffany left and went back to the hospital and they ate In the room.

"This Is pretty good" Tiffany said as she bit Into her chicken.

"Yep" Astrid said as she felt her stomach churn at the smell of the food.

"Astrid you need to eat" Tiffany gestured towards the full tray of chinese food sitting on Astrid's lap.

"If I eat I will probably throw up" Astrid said as she tried to open the tray lid but she couldn't.

"If you don't eat you will get a headache and then you will throw up, Which would you rather do, Throw up every time you look at the light and feel alot of pain In your head and throw up when you smell food, Or eat food and maybe throw up" Tiffany asked and Astrid just groaned and opened her food tray and started to eat her chicken and noodles.

Tiffany just watched as Astrid ate her food then glare at It like It offended her.

Astrid was eating her food and again everything she saw reminded her of Hiccup or lead back to Hiccup, The chinese food was right before Hiccup pushed her out of the way of the car. Tiffany looking at her reminded her of the first time Astrid was curled up Into Hiccups side sleeping.

"UGHHH" Aastrid groaned as she took another bite of her noodles.

"You don't have to eat every piece of food there, Your going to need something for dinner" Tiffany said and Astrid immediately closed the lid and shoved It back onto the table.

"How long has Hiccup been out" Astrid asked, She looked over to Hiccup then grabbed his hand and laid down next to him.

"A week" Tiffany replied. Tiffany and Astrid jumped when they heard a knock at the door.

"Come In Astrid said as she got up from her spot next to Hiccup and sat down In one of the chairs.

"Just here to do a check up on his leg to make sure It's not getting Infected" The doctor said and Astrid and Tiffany got up went outside and waited for the doctor to be done.

"Do you want to go home" Tiffany asked.

"NO" Astrid snapped and walked back Into the room when the doctor left.

"Sorry for asking" Tiffany mumbled as they entered the room.

Astrid went and laid down next to Hiccup while Tiffany sat down next to her.

"News about Hiccup has exploded, Its everywhere" Tiffany said as she scrolled through the posts on twitter.

"Its not surprising, Especially since Stoick just became mayor of this town" Astrid mumbled.

"As for news about you, People don't know what to think. They know you have isolated yourself but they don't know anything else. Rumors have spread but Iv shot down most of them...your welcome" Tiffany mumbled the last part.

"Thank you" Astrid turned over to face Hiccup. He looked terrible, He was paler then Astrid and bone thin.

"If Hiccup doesn't wake up In the next two weeks your going to have to leave and go to school" Tiffany said and Astrid just nodded and turned back to face Hiccup.

"I want to go back to the park for a little bit, I heard Fishlegs was there, I want to talk to him" Astrid said and Tiffany just nodded and got up and left with her

0000(With Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, at the park)

"So Is toothpick dead yet" Snotlout asked Fishlegs.

"Hes not a toothpick, And no hes not dead yet" Fishlegs replied.

"We may have bullied Hiccup with you Snotlout but seriously your really cold" Tuffnut said which surprised the others, He actually said something that made sense.

"I don't care about the toothpick, If he died It would give me a chance with Astrid and It would leave this world with one less nerd" Snotlout said as the other just looked at him.

"Snotlout how can you be so cold, He's your cousin" Fishlegs asked.

"Because...We gave him the name Hiccup the useless for a reason" Snotlout said, No one noticed the car pulling up at the park and a certain blonce walking up to them.

"No you gave him the name we just went along with what ever you said" Ruffnut added.

"I can't believe you actually care for the screw up" Snotlout shook his head them. "He dies, Who cares and I wouldn't be surprised If he did hes to weak to stay alive" Snotlout went to leave but someone stopped him by slamming him In the face with her fist.

"Damn, That's got to hurt" Tuffnut chuckled as a very pissed off Astrid stood there staring at Snotlout with rage boiling In her face.

Snotlout stood back up and shook his head and when he saw Astrid he just smiled.

"Hey there baby" Snotlout said as he put his arm around her shoulder which Astrid snapped his arm back behind him with a few cracks.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not your babe" Astrid said the last part with another violent twist of his arm. "Nor will I EVER be" Astrid twisted even further making Snotlout drop to his knees.

"AAAAH...You don't have to twist my arm. I need It" Snotlout said as he winced In pain.

"So what did Snotlout say about my boyfriend" Astrid turned to the others and they slowly backed up.

"Just that If he died no one would care" Ruffnut said Astrid turned back to snotlout.

"So how many of you would care If I broke his arm" Astrid asked and no one said anything.

"Hmmmm...Maybe I should brake It" Astrid was going to but she was pulled back by Tiffany.

"When you said you wanted to talk to Fishlegs I thought you meant to talk to him not try and murder Snotlout" Tiffany said as Astrid struggled In Tiffany's grip.

"Snotlout I would get lost If I were you" Tiffany said as Snotlout up and smiled.

"And If I don't, What are your gonna do" Snotlout said with a smirk.

"I can let go of Astrid and have the two people over there clean up whats left over" Tiffany replied and let one arm go of Astrid who tried to fling herself at Snotlout who backed up and started to walk away.

"So mind introducing me to your friends" Tiffany asked as she let go of Astrid who glared at Tiffany.

"These are the twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut" Fishlegs said, gesturing towards the two.

"Fishlegs I need to talk to you about Hiccup" Astrid said as she walked towards the swing sets with Fishlegs close behind.

"About what" Fishlegs asked.

"Just about him, I know he likes cheese pizza, I know he what has happened to him In the last 8 years but what I want to know him before the bulling started" Astrid asked as she sat down on a swing.

"Why do you want to know this" Fishlegs asked.

"Because I want to know Him better and I'm sure you know alot about Hiccup If not everything, But I can tell you something you don't know" Astrid replied and that got Fishlegs attention.

"Well before the bulling started Hiccup was a pretty cheerful kid. He tried to spread smiles to people which he usually did, He was always a good drawer and a really good climber, He was the best. Hiccup played with us, We played with him all the time, Even Snotlout...I was Hiccups best friend, He was friends with the others but he spent more time with me, The others always have been a bit dull headed, Especially the twins, The only word I could describe Hiccup with was the word happy" Fishlegs finished with a small smile.

"what was he like when the bulling start, Like what did he look like everyday when he went to school" Astrid asked and Fishlegs just put his head down.

"He would come to school and just Ignore everyone and only pay attention to the teachers, He looked miserable, He got beat up a lot by snotlout and Snarr, Hes one of Snotlouts friends, Hiccup never cried, I don't think hes cried since the first time he got beat up. Anyway In school he always got pranked, Most of time the twins threw food at him or eggs" Fishlegs looked up at the sky then back to his hands. "You know a the end of you blogs you would say everyone whose watching Is awesome" Fishlegs asked and Astrid nodded. "That was the only time Iv every seen him smile. The only time he would smile or laugh was when he was watching one of your blogs of streams" Fishlegs finished.

"OK" Astrid said as she got up, She didn't know why she asked Fishlegs those things, She just did and now that she did she feels a bit better.

"Is there a reason you asked about Hiccup" Fishlegs asked.

"I don't know...Also add this to your knowledge, Do you know the game dreadnought" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, I tried to play with Hiccup but he said he didn't want to play, Why" Fishlegs replied.

"Hiccup played the game, He's Night Fury" Astrid said and Fishlegs looked shocked.

"OK...I didn't know that" Fishlegs smiled and started to walk off. Astrid did the same and walked back to Tiffany who was laughing with the twins.

"Lets go" Astrid said and walked to the car and got In.

"Ill see yah guys" Tiffany said as she ran to the car.

"Wow I never expected that people as brain dead as them managed to be so funny" Tiffany laughed as they pulled out of the parking lot and made their way back to the hospital.

When they entered the hospital Astrid saw Val crying and Stoick holding her, Astrid's heart dropped.

"Oh no"

0000

**Sorry about the cliffy but I couldn't resist another one now that I have the taste of them, hehehe :D Well leave a review and tell me what ya think or don't. Next chapter will be longer**

** -rexassassin00 signing out SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**


	12. Goodbye everyone :(

**Changes start out good chapter 12**

** Well here's chapter 12, I'm sorry I haven't updated, My laptop decided to crash and I had a big chapter typed up that I was still typing and I lost It.**

** DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, DREAMWORKS OWNS HOW TO TRAIN OUR DRAGON**

0000

When Astrid walked In the hospital and saw Valka crying and Stoick holding her, Astrid's heart dropped and as she started to walk towards Stoick she hesitated, Afraid of what she might hear.

Stoick noticed Astrid standing there so he got up and walked towards her.

"Its a good thing your here, Walk with me" Stoick said as he turned around and they walked down the corridors of the hospital.

"Please tell me Hiccup Is still alive" Astrid blurted out and held her breath, Stoick started to rub the back of his head and Astrid didn't like that.

"He's alive but his leg got infected and the doctors are treating It but they don't know If they can clear It up In time" Stoick replied to her question and turned around and started to walk back towards Hiccup's room.

"Can I see him" Astrid asked and Stoick just nodded.

"Just perfect, I finally find someone I really like and the gods are already trying to take him away" Astrid muttered as she walked.

"Did a something" Stoick asked and Astrid shook her head and sighed.

"No" Was all she said. As they walked up to the Hiccups room Stoick went back to Valka and they left.

Astrid opened the door and went Inside and Immediately went to Hiccup and laid down next to him.

"Hey Astrid" Tiffany said as she looked over to Astrid who was facing Hiccup, Just staring at him.

"Is he ok" Tiffany asked and Astrid groaned.

"No, His leg got Infected so now there's A 33% chance Hiccup will die of Infection, There's a 33% chance Hiccup will not wake up, And there's a 33% chance Hiccup will wake up, So no he's not alright" Astrid groaned again and looked at her boyfriend and tried not to imagine a world without him and cursed herself for feeling all these feelings at the same time.

"That only adds up to 99%, Where's the other 1%" Tiffany asked and Astrid groaned again and turned over.

"Take the 1% and split It up Into 3 equal parts and add that part to each way this whole situation could go" Astrid said and rolled back over to face Hiccup again.

"But that's still only .3 and .3 cant add up to 10 so wheres the other 1% gonna go" Tiffany asked.

"Just do split It up again and again until you cant keep track and there's your answer" Astrid replied coldly as Tiffany just stared at her.

"Wow, Someone's angry" Tiffany said

"What do you expect me to be, Happy, Hiccup might not wake up ever again. I'M NOT GOING TO BE HAPPY" Astrid yelled the last part and turned over to face Hiccup.

"Your right I'm I said that" Tiffany said and then went back top her phone.

0000

**Well here's the reason this chapter Is short, I don't want to drag my life Into this but...I never have been good at school, Teachers don't like me I don't like them, I don't get along with others so I was supposed to do online school but they denied my application and now I have to go to a regular school, I'm saying this with an extremely heavy heart but my current 2 factions will stop, I will not delete them, I will not put them up for adoption. I do not know when I will be able to write again, This could completely ruin any motivation to write and I may never write again. Please don't message or leave a review about my bad grammar and spelling. :( I'm extremely sorry I'm stopping**

**Every single person that reviewed, Followed, Favorited, Viewed, That liked my story, I hope I can call you my friends and best people ever.**

**Again. Sorry for this, I really am. If I ever continue, Hiccup will live and Astrid and Hiccup get married In the future and they have a daughter later on In their life.**


	13. chapter 13

** You know why I was gone for so long but I will post this up, These chapters will probably be shorter but the series will only run longer. Thank you to everyone who views, Reviews, Follows, Favorites.**

** DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, DREAMWORKS OWNS HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

0000

It has been 2 whole weeks and Hiccup hasn't woke up, It was tearing Astrid apart but Astrid still held faith that he would wake up.

Tiffany watched as Astrid stared at Hiccup In his hospital bed. When Tiffany watched Astrid she didn't see her cheerful friend, She a shell of what used to be a cheerful person. Astrid never talked unless she needed to, Only to the teachers at school, Other teens tried to talk to her but all got shoved away...Even Tiffany was starting to be Ignored by her friend.

"Astrid...Could you atleast say hi to me, I know this Is tearing you apart but you can just shut everyone away." Tiffany told Astrid as she watched Astrid curl up on the large bed and take Hiccup's hand In hers and hold It to her cheek.

"What do you want...me to say Tiff...Honestly...There's nothing to...Say." Astrid replied weakly because she hasn't been eating much at all, Tiffany could bet her life that Astrid has lost 30 pounds without fear of being wrong.

"Astrid look at yourself..." Tears were starting to form as she talked to Astrid, "You can barely talk without feeling pain In your throat, Its not only hurting you but Its also hurting me, I don't want to watch my friend die of starvation and have Hiccup wake up and plan for your funeral. This Is getting bad. I don't are how much It pains you to see Hiccup like this, You need to eat and you need to start gaining some weight" Tiffany said as seriously as possible but Astrid just shook her head, Tiffany just stared In shock then her shock turned to anger.

"Astrid, This Is stupid, You either got up go with me to the chinese restaurant and eat a whole tray of food, Or I get the nurses and drug you to sleep then feed you." Tiffany glared at Astrid as Astrid turned her head to Tiffany.

"I'm...Fine...I'll eat." Astrid choked out as she Kissed Hiccup's cheek and walked with Tiffany out of Hiccup's room. One of the nurses that wasn't much older than Tiffany, She'd become friends with and Tiffany talked to her on a daily basis, They are both worrying about Astrid just as much as Hiccup so It was only natural when the nurse started to freak out about how thin Astrid was.

"Its fine Jenny, Astrid Is going out to eat with me right now, Isn't that right Astrid?" Tiffany glared at Astrid and Astrid gave small hmm In response.

"I know but I still worry about her, She Is bone thin and she can barely talk, Speaking of which I have something that should help her talk without It hurting her throat." Jenny said as Tiffany pulled Astrid back when she started to shuffle off towards Hiccups room.

"Great,Thank you. I need to get going, If Hiccup wakes up and Astrid dies of starvation he will never forgive me." Tiffany said as she pulled Astrid back yet again and made their way to the chinese restaurant just a few minutes away.

"Hey James, Can I get 3 orders of Hiccup's usual and two orange sodas.?" Tiffany asked as she opened up the door and walked Into the restaurant.

"What has Happening to you Astrid, I thought we took care of this problem last week?" James asked as he rushed them Into a seat and ran back Into the kitchen.

"So Hiccup's pet Finally broke?" Tiffany mentally cursed when she heard Heather.

"Shut. The. HELL. Up." Tiffany said as she looked up heather.

"Oh, Someone's a bit moody today." Heather teased menacingly as Astrid glared daggers at Heather.

"Heather, There are alot of people In here and don't think I wont hesitate to shut you up Infront of these people" Tiffany warned as people started to turn their attention to their table, Well more specifically Astrid.

"I'd like to see you try, My dad..." Heather started to say but someone Interrupted her.

"Would leave the restaurant If I were you" James said as he walked over and sat down three plates of chicken and noodles.

"Daddy, She threatened me." Heather pouted and James just groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Look honey, Just let them eat In peace, The are going through so much right now, I'll see you at the house at eleven tonight." James glared at his daughter as she grumbled and stormed out of the restaurant.

"I'm so sorry, I tell her to stay away from you but she doesn't listen, Your meals are on the house." James said as he flashed a smile and walked off before Tiffnay could protest.

"I hate her...so much." Astrid stated as she shoveled noodles and chicken Into her mouth. Tiffany smiled, Finally seeing her friend eat and Actually talk without sounding like someones ripping her In half.

"So now you decide to eat once you actually took a bite and realized you weren't going to throw up." Tiffany said victoriously as She took a bite of her own food and start to drink her orange soda.

"I still might throw up but atleast I taste good." Astrid said as she finished off her first plate of food and started on her second.

Tiffany was finally starting to see some color on her face and Astrid wasn't speaking In an extremely quiet and broken voice.

"Stop talking and eat." Tiffany told her as she took another bite of her chicken.

0000

It was an hour and half later when Astrid finally finished and they went back to the hospital. Hiccup had shown no signs of waking but he was healthy besides his thin and pale body.

"He better wake up, I hate school, I'm getting tired of all the boys trying to ask me out and the fact that no one even mentioned Hiccup besides the twins, Fishlegs and Scott." Astrid spat out Scotts name and nearly vomited just thinking about him.

"That does bother me, Everyone was like, Oh look Its Astrid Hofferson, Should I ask her out, Blah Blah Blah." Tiffany Imitated a fanboy and then frowned after she finished her rant.

"I know, A few days ago, Snotlout grabbed my ass and put on his best 'Hey baby' Look and then had the guts to try to kiss me" Astrid said, Her voice raising as she spoke.

"I bet he made It out of that one unscathed." Tiffany said with a smirk when Astrid scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I kicked I'm In the balls so hard one of the other kids actually said, 'Hey I think I saw his balls In his mouth' Snotlout tried to walk away but he ended up crawling to his next class." Astrid said and Tiffany laughed her story about how stupid Scott Is.

"Normally Id say thats a bit much but If hes grabbed my ass Id deck him hard enough to put of my dads punches to shame." Tiffany punched air and Astrid gave her an amused grin.

"I don't know about that, Your dad Is pretty strong, Just by looking at his tree trunk sized arms Is enough to tell me that." Astrid said as she glanced over to Hiccup and grabbed his hand.

"Speaking of tree trunk sized arms, Did you see Hiccup's dad yesterday with his work out shirt on." Tiffany asked as Astrid looked at her and could hear her drooling.

"Alright that's kinda gross and yes, Sadly I saw the muscle mountain yesterday In the small work out area In the backyard." Astrid said as she felt her stomach churn just at the thought of Stoick's insane amount of muscle.

"Yeah, It kinda Is I mean I'm 22 years old and he's what, 40 years old." Tiffany said as she started to realize just how weird It was to think watch Stoick work out.

"I'm taking a nap. I'll seeeeeeee yah" Astrid yawned and stretched her words as she curled up next to Hiccup and went to sleep.

0000

** I'm sooooooo sorry about how short this chapter Is, I promise I will work post another chapter maybe tomorrow, If I'm lucky I can update my other stories.**

** -rexassassin00 signing out SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.**


	14. Chapter 14

** So, Long time no see...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT UPLOADING ANYTHING (damn you school). So I'm absolutely sure there Is someone** **who would like nothing more than to throw a brick In my face and Give me a 5000000000000000 page letter on WHY I should have updated, Sorry everyone for not updating, School Is devouring my time and I'm also working on...stuff, Anyway I will try to update more often. I know I said It last time and I kinda lied about how I would try to update more than twice a month, But There Is just so much stuff going on, I finally saved up enough money to buy the Call Of Duty Advanced Warfare edition Xbox One, I haven't played It yet, I still need to buy Assassin's Creed, Halo 5 Guardians and a few other games so I can occupy myself during winter brake. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about you guys or Fanfiction, I will be posting some stuff. Anyway lots of stuff happening, Like I have plans for my stories Including this one, Which Is still my most popular story. So anyway I think that covers It, Enjoy and Review.**

** Alright something more Important. I have an Idea, From one of the earlier chapters there Is the part about Hiccup's 2014 mustang gt500 but I have an Idea to make this a futuristic AU Instead of a modern AU. I also have a few Idea that Includes a certain character who may or may not have killed someone In the movies. I need to know what everyone thinks about this Idea because I don't want to Include stuff In this story and have It completely ruin It and you guys end up hating It. And chapters are going to be shorter.**

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, DREAMWORKS OWNS HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

0000

After 3 hours Astrid had woken up but Hiccup hadn't. Astrid's depression was getting worse and worse, By the end of the day the medics had to bribe Astrid with extra visiting hours just to get her to leave the hospital and go home. It worked but neither Tiffany nor Astrid were able to get any sleep that night, Both tossing and turning with worries.

Astrid got up out of bed at about 3 o clock and went down stairs Into the living room where she turned on the TV.

"I need something sweet" Astrid mumbled as she dug through the cabinets of the kitchen, Looking for anything that had Chocolate In It. Due to the fact Hiccup hasn't woke up yet and every other thing that's happened her mind has been racing at a million miles per second. Nothing made sense to her anymore, It was like the world was falling apart. It was only thanks to Tiffany walking down stairs did Astrid stop thinking and relax slightly.

"So you can't sleep either?" Tiffany asked as she walked Into the kitchen and started to make coffee while also Looking over at Astrid who was now sitting on the couch clicking away at the TV remote, Wondering why food advertisements were always on early early In the morning when no one was awake.

"Yeah. My mind wont stop thinking about the weirdest things, Like did you know Hiccup Is really good at fighting he just cant keep up In the strength and stamina department?" Astrid asked Tiffany who just smirked at her friends crazy remarks and the other fun facts about Hiccup that Astrid was now blurting out.

"Anything on the news channels?" Tiffany asked after awhile of leaning on the counter that had the coffee maker, Toaster machine, Microwave, And the Churro machine they had bought from the grocery store.

** (If you don't know what a churro Is, Its like a long stick of dough covered In cinnamon and sugar, Sorry If I spelled It wrong)**

"Nope. Just more warnings for snow and other stuff similar to weather." Astrid replied I with a sigh as she turned back to the TV. Astrid guessed Tiffany was as bored as she was so Astrid just started to flip channels to see If anything Interesting was on.

"What were you saying about Hiccup being good at fighting? I can't Imagine him being able to fight." Tiffany asked, Remembering what Astrid had said earlier about Hiccup being able to fight which sounded crazy to Tiffany.

"Yeah, Apparently Stoick has been training Hiccup since he was very young and Hiccup Is pretty good according to Stoick, Just Hiccup Isn't super strong and cant keep up." Astrid replied as she grabbed a cookie from out of a girl scout cookie box they had bought the last time they went shopping. They ended up with 10 boxes since the girl scouts were all fans of Astrid. At first she tried to deny the free stuff but the parents said It was fine seeing as what happened to Hiccup a few weeks ago was not settling well for a few select people.

"I never Imagined Hiccup as a fighter." Tiffany said with a small laugh as she Imagined Hiccup with muscles and Hiccup fighting people. Which was not a very easy especially since Hiccup doesn't have much muscle and Is pretty skinny.

"Neither did I and according to Stoick he has found Hiccup up late at night working on something In that shed outside In the backyard of their house and when ever Stoick asks about It Hiccup always avoids the question and asks something else." Astrid said as she remember the locked up shed In the Haddock's backyard that Hiccup went Into only once that Astrid can remember.

"Wanna pick the lock and see whats Inside?" Tiffany asked since she was now curious as to what Hiccup could be working on In the shed. Tiffany only remember that the shed looked like, It was painted gun metal gray and had weird square on the front had on button but she also remembered that there was not any lock on the door.

"No I don't and plus I don't even remember there being any locks or a key hole...Only that weird square panel that looks like It could be a key pad or hand scanner but there are no buttons and the square Is hollow, It's like Hiccup cut out a square and cut out another square on the Inside and It looks almost like a square cookie cutter." Astrid replied to Tiffany's question and described what the weird square panel looked like.

"Yeah, Your right. Well ask Hiccup when he wakes up." Tiffany said and then looked back through the channels but when the news came up there was a particular picture that caught both hers and Astrid's attention.

"Astrid?" Tiffany asked as she looked over to Astrid with a worried face.

"I see It. This complicates things more than I thought." Astrid replied also with a worried voice as she continued to listen to to the news person talk about the person In the picture.

"Do you think we should tell Hiccup?" Tiffany asked Astrid who shook her head really fast and thought for a moment.

"No...Call me greedy but It could ruin our relationship, We should tell Stoick, I think he Knows this guy personally since Stoick was also mentioned." Astrid said a she quickly picked up her phone and started to search something up while mumbling quietly

_"He'll pay for what he did 5 months ago"_

0000

**And I'm going to have to end It there, I'm extremely sorry for how short this chapter Is but I hope you can hold out till Christmas break because I probably wont be able to update this story until then. Please tell me In a review If my Futuristic AU Is worth trying or If I should stay the way It Is, Because I really want to try It want to know what you think.**

** -Rexassassin00 Sighing Out, SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**


End file.
